Seconde Chance Leyton
by Babina62
Summary: 4 ans après le lycée Peyton reviens à Tree Hill. ( Nul je sais )
1. PROLOGUE

4 ans après le lycée Peyton reviens à Tree Hill, en compagnie de Brooke et Julian.

Dans leurs années lycée Lucas et Peyton sont sortis ensemble et ils étaient vraiment très amoureux l'un de l'autre, et de cet amour ils auraient dû avoir un petit garçon.

Mais lors de la prise d'otages du lycée, ou Keith a été tué Peyton à perdu le bébé, et ça a été très difficile pour eux de surmontée cette épreuve mais ils ont réussi.

Mais une fois parti pour la fac, Lucas et Peyton ce son séparé et aujourd'hui Peyton avait espéré pouvoir retrouvé Lucas mais malheureusement Lucas et sur le point de ce marié à Lindsay son éditrice.


	2. Avant Goût

Alors que toute la bande se trouve au Tric pour fêter le retour de Brooke et Peyton, et que c'est la fête Lucas et Peyton ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de ce lancer des regards lourd de sens.

Peyton ira se réfugier dans les toilettes de la boîte quand elle verra Lindsay sautée au cou de Lucas et de l'embrasser tendrement, et cette vision lui broie le cœur.

Alors que tout le monde s'amuse Lucas s'aperçoit de l'absence de Peyton et il part à sa recherche est il la retrouve enfermé dans les toilettes, et quand il la voie pleurer il ne peut pas s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et ils vont faire une folie.

En effet ils font coucher ensemble dans cet endroit sordide, mais sur le moment l'endroit compter que très peu, c'est une fois terminés qu'ils se rendent compte de ce qu'ils viennent de faire et en un seul regard ils se promettent de ne jamais parler de sa.

Quand ils reviennent chaque leurs tours dans la salle ils font comme si rien n'était arrivé, quand Peyton reviens près de ses amis Lucas ce trouve avec Lindsay, elle répondra à leurs sourires avant de ce dirigé vers Brooke.

 **Brooke :** Ah ben te voilà tu étais ou  
 **Peyton :** Ou tu ne pas allais à ma place  
 **Julian :** Je te l'enlève  
 **Peyton :** Pas de problème  
 **Lucas en lui prenant le bras :** Viens  
 **Peyton :** Lucas  
 **Lucas en dansant :** Je suis désolé  
 **Peyton :** Je n'en parlerai pas, à personne  
 **Lucas :** Je sais mais je suis désolé quand même  
 **Peyton :** Ce n'est rien, on dira que c'était un adieu pour notre histoire  
 **Lucas :** Ouais  
 **Peyton :** Je te souhaite plein de bonheur  
 **Lucas :** Je te souhaite la même chose  
 **Peyton :** Merci  
 **Brooke :** Aller vient dansé avec moi

Peyton n'a pas le temps d'objecté que Brooke l'emmène avec elle, et c'est de cette façon qu'ils vont tous finir la soirée, à s'amuser comme les ados qu'ils ont été dans le passé. Bien que Lucas et Peyton ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se jeter des coups d'œil toute la fin de la soirée.


	3. Chapitre 01

2 mois que cette chose et arriver et 2 mois que Peyton doit vivre avec sa, et aussi 2 mois que Lucas l'ignore du mieux qu'il le peut parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi pensé de ce qu'il a fait et que jamais il n'a voulu lui faire du mal et pourtant c'est exactement ce qu'il fait.

Depuis plus d'une semaine Peyton ne fait que vomir, et Brooke ne cesse de lui dire d'aller voir un médecin alors aujourd'hui après un réveil mouvementé elle ce trouve une nouvelle fois au toilette elle décide alors de suivre le conseil de Brooke et ce rend chez son médecin.

2 heures plus tard Peyton ce rend a la boutique de Brooke, et en entrant elle tombe sur Lucas en pleine discutions avec Brooke sur sa fiancée et l'entendre parlé d'elle lui broie encore plus le cœur.

 **Brooke :** Tiens Peyton salut  
 **Peyton :** Salut  
 **Lucas :** Peyton  
 **Peyton :** Salut  
 **Brooke :** Tu as besoin de quelque chose  
 **Peyton :** Te parler si tu as un moment  
 **Lucas :** J'allais partir  
 **Brooke :** Je vois ça et je te tiens au courant  
 **Lucas :** Merci, salut  
 **Brooke :** Salut Lucas, alors  
 **Peyton :** Vous parliez de quoi  
 **Brooke :** Oh il voulait savoir si on serait là pour son mariage  
 **Peyton :** Ah  
 **Brooke :** Tu ne vas pas y aller  
 **Peyton :** Non, mais tu peux y aller toi  
 **Brooke :** Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seul  
 **Peyton :** Lucas et ton ami, vas-y  
 **Brooke :** Et toi alors  
 **Peyton :** Ça ira pour moi  
 **Brooke :** Ouais, je ne suis pas convaincu mais bon, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose  
 **Peyton :** Je suis enceinte  
 **Brooke :** Je te demande pardon  
 **Peyton :** Ouais  
 **Brooke :** Mais comment, enfin non pas comment mais qui  
 **Peyton :** Je ne sais pas, je suis sorti un soir et il y avait ce garçon qui me draguait et puis voilà  
 **Brooke :** Tu vas faire quoi  
 **Peyton :** Le gradé  
 **Brooke :** Tu es sûr  
 **Peyton :** Oui  
 **Brooke :** Tu pourras compter sur moi tu le sais  
 **Peyton :** Oui je sais

Peyton sait très bien qu'elle aurait dû luire dire la vérité mais elle ne tient pas à ce que Lucas apprend qu'elle est enceinte, enfin surtout pas de lui au moins il ne croira pas sa et c'est déjà sa.

 **Brooke :** Tu ne te souviens pas de ce garçon  
 **Peyton :** Non pas vraiment il était de passage en ville alors sa m'étonnerai que je le revoie

Plus de 4 mois vont passer et Peyton va tout faire pour cacher sa grossesse à ses autres amis car elle n'est pas prête à entendre leur question, mais alors qu'elle se trouve devant une boutique pour bébé elle tombe sur Lindsay qui malheureusement vient à sa rencontre.

 **Lindsay :** Bonjour Peyton  
 **Peyton :** Lindsay  
 **Lindsay :** Fille ou garçon  
 **Peyton :** Fille  
 **Lindsay :** Félicitation  
 **Peyton** : Merci  
 **Lindsay :** Sa tombe bien que je te voie, je voulais savoir si tu seras présente pour le mariage  
 **Peyton :** Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée  
 **Lindsay :** Je sais que sa ne doit pas être simple pour toi vu ton histoire avec Lucas mais je sais que sa lui ferai plaisir  
 **Peyton :** Je suis désolé je ne peux pas, je ne serai pas en ville ce jour-là  
 **Lindsay :** Oh d'accord  
 **Peyton :** Je dois y aller  
 **Lindsay :** Bien sûr

Peyton file à toute vitesse avant que Lindsay ne l'interpelle encore, Lindsay quand a, elle,, elle est déçue de savoir que Peyton ne sera pas là pour leur mariage car elle sait que sa aurait fait plaisir à Lucas. Une fois rentré chez elle Lindsay annonce à Lucas qu'elle a vu Peyton et surtout que cette dernière et enceinte.

 **Lucas :** Peyton n'ai pas enceinte  
 **Lindsay :** Oh si et pas qu'un peu  
 **Lucas :** Tu as dû te tromper si sa avait été le cas on le serai non  
 **Lindsay** : Pourtant vu son gros ventre je t'assure que si  
 **Lucas :** Étrange qu'elle n'a rien dit  
 **Lindsay :** Oui, et elle ne sera pas là pour le mariage elle a dit qu'elle ne serait pas en ville

Lucas ne sait pas quoi pensé des révélations de Lindsay, il ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne savait pas que Peyton était enceinte, et qu'elle ne sera pas là pour son mariage mais en même temps il se doutait qu'elle ne serait pas venue.


	4. Chapitre 02

Quand Peyton arrive chez Brooke elle lui apprend que Lindsay sait pour le bébé, bien que Brooke lui avait dit de l'apprendre à ses amis elle n'a jamais eu le courage de le faire et maintenant que Lindsay le sait, elle sait que tous leurs amis vont vite le savoir.

Et pour preuve Haley a invité tout le monde pour un dîner entre ami et Peyton n'es pas du tout sereine a cette idée, bien qu'elle sait qu'elle aura le soutien de Brooke lors de cette soirée, ça n'arrange en rien son stress.

Tout le monde se trouve chez Haley autour de la table et Peyton peut sentir tous les regards sur elle et surtout celui de Lucas qui la met mal alaise vraiment très mal alaise.

 **Nathan :** Je vais poser la question que tout le monde se pose, tu es enceinte de combien  
 **Peyton :** Bientôt 6 mois  
 **Nathan :** Et le papa  
 **Peyton :** Il n'y en a pas  
 **Haley :** Comment ça y en a pas  
 **Peyton :** J'ai rencontré un garçon et voilà  
 **Haley :** C'est qui se type  
 **Peyton :** Je ne sais pas je ne le connais pas, puis de toute façon il était juste de passage  
 **Nathan :** Une fille alors  
 **Peyton :** Oui  
 **Lucas :** Un prénom  
 **Peyton :** Non pas encore  
 **Nathan :** Ça te va bien en tout cas  
 **Peyton :** Merci Nathan  
 **James :** Dit tata je peux toucher  
 **Peyton :** Bien sûr  
 **James :** Waouh est ce qu'elle vient de donne un coup  
 **Peyton :** On dirait bien oui  
 **Brooke :** Hé moi elle fait jamais sa quand je touche  
 **Julian :** Peyton tu vas lui donner des envies de bébé  
 **Peyton :** Ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui qu'elle a des envies de bébé  
 **Julian :** Oui je sais mais en te voyant enceinte elle va plus insister  
 **Peyton :** Oui je sais

Le groupe d'amis va continue de discuter tout au long de la soirée mais Peyton va sentir le regard de Lucas sur elle ce qui va la mettre mal alaise tout le long du dîner et Lindsay ne va rien arranger.

 **Lindsay :** C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas là pour le mariage  
 **Peyton :** Oui je suis désolé  
 **Haley :** Quoi tu ne seras pas là  
 **Peyton :** Euh non  
 **Haley :** Quoi mais pourquoi  
 **Peyton :** Je...  
 **Brooke :** Haley non stp  
 **Haley :** Pourquoi  
 **Peyton :** Je serai peut-être avec mon père, c'est...  
 **Nathan :** Oh ta mère, je suis désolé  
 **Peyton :** Non ce n'est rien  
 **Haley en la prenant dans ses bras :** Pardon j'avais oublié  
 **Peyton :** Ce n'est pas grave  
 **Haley :** Si, je sais ce que tu vas traverser  
 **Peyton :** Merci  
 **Lindsay :** Elle a quoi ta mère  
 **Lucas :** Lindsay non  
 **Lindsay :** Quoi mais tu te maries elle pourrais être là pour ce jour et sa mère elle la verra un autre jour  
 **Peyton en ce levant :** Excuser moi  
 **Brooke :** Peyton attend  
 **Julian en embrassant Brooke sur la tête :** Je m'en occupe  
 **Brooke :** D'accord  
 **Nathan :** Je n'ai rien contre Julian mais..  
 **Brooke :** Disons simplement qu'ils sont très proches, il a été son ami avant d'être mon petit ami

Quand Julian retrouve Peyton elle sait réfugier à l'extérieur, de devoir parlé de sa maman et toujours douloureux même encore aujourd'hui et encore plus le ton qu'a pris Lindsay, elle sait bien qu'elle ne savait pas mai sa fait mal quand même. Quand Julian arrive près d'elle, il s'assoie juste a coté d'elle et attend qu'elle doit prête a lui parlé.


	5. Chapitre 03

Plus de 10 minutes plus tard Peyton posera sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami et elle va se remettre à pleurer, c'est temps si elle ne fait que sa pleurer, elle sait bien que ses hormones jouent avec elle mais quand même.

 **Julian en l'embrassant sur la tête :** Hé tête blonde  
 **Peyton en essuyant ses larmes :** Merci  
 **Julian :** Qu'est ce que tu fais le jour du mariage de Lucas  
 **Peyton :** Je l'ai déjà dit  
 **Julian :** Oui mais il ne se marie pas ce jour-là, alors dit moi la vérité  
 **Peyton :** ...  
 **Julian :** Je ne le connais peut-être pas aussi bien que ça mais sa m'aurai étonner qu'il se marie un jour pareil  
 **Peyton en sortant une photo :** Il se marie le jour de la fusillade, le jour de la mort de Keith et de... Je ne peux pas  
 **Julian :** Milan  
 **Peyton :** Ouais  
 **Julian :** C'est lui pas vrai  
 **Peyton :** Quoi  
 **Julian :** Le type de passage  
 **Peyton en le regardant :** ...  
 **Julian en la serrant dans ses bras :** D'accord, je ne dirais rien tu as ma parole

Alors que Julian continue de rassurer Peyton, Haley et Brooke ce tienne devant la fenêtre à assister a la scène, et elle aussi savent quel jour va ce marié Lucas et elles avait espérer que sa fermerai certaines blessures mais en voyant la réaction de Peyton elles savent que ce n'est pas le cas.

 **Nathan en prenant les filles par les épaules :** Toujours aussi vif  
 **Braley :** Ouais  
 **Lindsay :** Qu'est ce qui est toujours aussi vif  
 **Brooke en regardant Lucas :** Le passé  
 **Lucas en ce massant la nuque :** Lindsay n'insiste pas  
 **Lindsay :** Quoi je veux juste comprendre  
 **Lucas :** Ont ce marie le même jour que la mort de Keith  
 **Brooke :** Le même jour ou j'ai failli perdre ma meilleure amie, le jour ou tout met ami été enfermer dans le lycée avec un type armé et qui ce ficher pas mal du mal qu'il pouvait faire, le jour où on a tous perdu un bout de nous  
 **James :** Tonton Keith  
 **Nathan :** Oui bonhomme  
 **James :** Pourquoi tu veux te marier ce jour-là  
 **Lucas :** Pour que ça devienne un jour moins douloureux  
 **Haley en mettant sa main sur sa bouche :** Oh bon sang  
 **Brooke :** Tu viens de t'en souvenir  
 **Haley :** Oui, oh mon Dieu  
 **Lindsay :** Quoi encore  
 **Lucas en avalant difficilement :** Peyton a perdu quelque chose ce jour-là, enfin pas vraiment le même jour  
 **Lindsay :** Elle a perdu quoi  
 **Brooke :** Tu ne la pas lu son bouquin ou quoi  
 **Lindsay :** Quoi bien sûr que si  
 **Brooke :** Tu lui dis ou je m'en charge  
 **Lucas en soufflant un bon coup :** À cette époque moi et Peyton ont été ensemble  
 **Lindsay :** Oui sa je sais  
 **Lucas :** Elle était enceinte  
 **Lindsay :** Quoi tu es entrain de me dire que tu as un enfant  
 **Lucas en ce levant :** Oui, enfin Non  
 **Lindsay :** Mais tu viens de dire qu'elle était enceinte  
 **Lucas :** Elle a perdu le bébé  
 **Lindsay en avançant :** Oh je suis désolé  
 **Lucas en mettant ses mains devant lui :** Non ça va

Lucas a toujours eu du mal avec cette partie de l'histoire et c'est pourquoi Lindsay n'était pas au courant car c'est un passage qu'il n'a pas mis dans son bouquin, c'est une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas partager. Lucas sort de ses pensées quand la main de Nathan ce pose sur son épaule, comme pour le soutenir, Lucas le regarde avant de suivre le regard de son frère, qui se dirige vers l'extérieur.


	6. Chapitre 04

Lucas lui fait un signe de tête avant de sortir à son tour et quand Julian le voit, il les laisse tous les deux car il sait qu'ils doivent parler tous les deux. Lucas n'insistera pas pour qu'elle vienne a son mariage car a sa place il aurait eu la même réaction.

 **Lucas :** Peyton  
 **Peyton :** Je ne peux pas  
 **Lucas :** Je sais  
 **Peyton en regardant James :** Il aurait le même âge  
 **Lucas :** Je sais oui  
 **Peyton :** Désoler  
 **Lucas :** Je comprends  
 **Peyton :** Je ne serai peut-être pas là mais je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde  
 **Lucas :** Merci  
 **Peyton :** Le 16 ils font une réunion des anciens élèves au lycée  
 **Lucas :** Oh je ne savais pas  
 **Peyton :** Si, tout le monde sera là  
 **Lucas :** Je veux bien te croire  
 **Peyton en caressant son ventre :** Oh doucement, oh  
 **Lucas :** Ça ne va pas  
 **Peyton :** J'ai besoin de Brooke  
 **Lucas en criant :** Brooke !  
 **Peyton en attrapant le bras de Lucas :** Oh ce n'est pas normal ça  
 **Lucas en posant sa main sur son dos :** Doucement reste assis  
 **Brooke :** Qu'est ce qui se passe  
 **Peyton en paniquant :** Brooke  
 **Brooke en ce précipitant vers elle :** Peyton  
 **Peyton :** Ce n'est pas normal Brooke, il se passe quelque chose  
 **Brooke en criant :** Appeler une ambulance  
 **Peyton :** Brooke pas encore, pas une seconde fois  
 **Brooke :** Reste calme Peyton, on va tout faire pour cette crevette  
 **Peyton en regardant Lucas :** Lucas  
 **Lucas :** Tout ira bien  
 **Peyton de plus en plus terrifier :** Lucas !  
 **Lucas en la portant :** Accroche toi a moi, on n'a pas le temps d'attendre l'ambulance  
 **Nathan :** Je conduis  
 **Peyton en s'accrochant encore plus a Lucas :** Lucas  
 **Lucas :** Tout ira bien

Lucas ne cesse de lui répéter que tout ce passera bien, mais Peyton a de plus en plus peur de perdre son bébé, car elle ne croie pas être capable de revivre sa une deuxième fois. Pendant ce temps-là les autre monte en voiture afin de suivre la voiture de Nathan et surtout pour être prêt de Peyton, car ils savent tous que si un malheur arriver au bébé Peyton ne s'en remettrez pas.

 **Lucas en entrant dans l'hôpital :** J'ai besoin d'aide  
 **Infirmière :** Poser la ici, qu'est ce qui lui arrive  
 **Lucas :** Elle a mal  
 **Peyton en s'accrochant au bras de Lucas :** Me laisse pas seul stp  
 **Lucas en lui prenant la main :** Je reste  
 **Infirmière :** On l'emmène

Lucas suit les infirmières qui poussent Peyton qui est allongé sur le brancard et le regard terrifier que Peyton lui lance le fait revenir quelque année auparavant, et ça avait été un véritable cauchemar cette épreuve, avoir perdu leur bébé les avait anéantis de chagrin tous les deux, mais grâce à leur amour il avait réussi à le surmonter.


	7. Chapitre 05

Pendant ce temps la Haley Brooke Julian et Nathan se trouvent dans la salle d'attente ou les filles tourne en rond en s'imaginant déjà le pire, et elles savent tous les deux que Peyton ne pourra pas supporter une deuxième fois cette épreuve.

 **Julian :** Brooke  
 **Brooke en marmonnant :** Non pas encore, pitié pas encore ça  
 **Nathan en l'attrapant par les épaules :** Hé tout ira bien  
 **Brooke en le regardant :** Elle ne supportera pas cette épreuve une nouvelle fois  
 **Nathan :** Je sais mais ça ira, cette fois  
 **Brooke :** Que dieu t'entende  
 **Haley :** Lucas  
 **Brooke :** Comment elle va  
 **Lucas :** Ça va plus de peur que de mal  
 **Brooke :** Crevette  
 **Lucas :** Elle ce porte bien  
 **Brooke :** Mais  
 **Lucas :** Ils ont dû retourner le bébé, son cordon été autour de son cou  
 **Brooke :** Mais elle va bien  
 **Lucas :** Elle va mieux maintenant oui  
 **Brooke :** Elle ne va pas revivre ça  
 **Lucas :** Hé non tout va bien cette fois  
 **Brooke :** Tu promets  
 **Lucas :** Je te promets que tout va bien, la petite va bien aussi  
 **Haley :** On peut la voir  
 **Lucas :** Oui  
 **Nathan :** Tu ne restes pas  
 **Lucas :** Faut que je rentre, Lindsay va s'inquiéter  
 **Nathan :** D'accord  
 **Lucas :** Tu me tiens au courant s'il y a un souci ou autre  
 **Nathan :** Compte sur moi

Les quatre amis se dirigent vers la chambre de Peyton et Julian feras un signe négatif de la tête a Peyton pour qu'elle comprenne que Lucas n'était pas là, et malgré elle elle et déçu qu'il ne soit pas resté.

 **Braley :** Hé  
 **Peyton :** Salut  
 **Braley :** Tu nous as foutu la trouille  
 **Peyton :** J'ai eu la trouille aussi  
 **Brooke en posant sa main sur son ventre :** Elle va bien  
 **Peyton :** Oui elle va mieux  
 **Haley :** C'est tout ce qui compte alors  
 **Peyton :** J'aurai pas supporter de... Enfin vous voyez  
 **Haley :** Oui  
 **Infirmière :** Désoler il va falloir la laisser se reposer  
 **Brooke :** D'accord, il te garde combien de temps  
 **Peyton :** Quelque jour  
 **Brooke :** Je viendrai demain pour te ramener des affaires  
 **Peyton :** N'oublie pas mon ordinateur  
 **Brooke :** Oh non je ne vais pas l'oublier tu vis pour cet ordinateur  
 **Peyton :** Merci  
 **Haley :** À demain  
 **Peyton :** À demain et merci  
 **Nathan en l'embrassant :** Content que vous alliez bien  
 **Peyton :** Merci  
 **Julian en l'embrassant :** Petite folle  
 **Peyton en souriant :** À demain

Une fois tout les quatre parti Peyton se retrouve seul avec elle-même et elle se promet de bien se reposer pour la santé de sa fille, et ne veut pas risquer de la perdre et si le prit à payer et qu'elle doit rester cloîtrée au lit elle le fera, tout ce qui lui importe et de savoir sa fille en bonne santé.


	8. Chapitre 06

Cela fait 3 jours que Peyton et a l'hôpital et suivie de près par son médecin, mais être enfermé ici la rend complètement dingue mais elle sait aussi que c'est pour le bien de sa fille et rien que pour ça elle fera le nécessaire.

 **Peyton en caressant son ventre :** Maman va tout faire pour que tu ailles bien, je te le promets. Tu ne manqueras jamais de rien et ça aussi je te le promets mon bébé. On va s'en sortir toutes les deux, on va se soutenir et tout ira pour le mieux.  
 **Haley en passant la tête :** Je peux  
 **Peyton :** Haley, bien sûr entre  
 **Haley en l'embrassant :** Comment vous allait  
 **Peyton :** Ça me rend dingue d'être ici mais pour elle je peux l'endurer  
 **Haley en posant sa main sur son ventre :** Je n'arrive toujours pas croire que tu vas être de nouveau maman  
 **Peyton en baisant les yeux :** Tu n'approuves pas, pas vrai  
 **Haley :** Quoi donc  
 **Peyton :** Que je sois enceinte et qu'en plus n'y a pas de papa  
 **Haley :** Il y a un papa, et je n'ai pas de leçon a te faire  
 **Peyton :** Ouais mais elle l'aura jamais son papa  
 **Haley :** Je sais qui c'est Peyton  
 **Peyton en avalent difficilement :** Pardon  
 **Haley :** Je sais qui est le papa  
 **Peyton :** Comment tu pourrai le savoir, alors que moi je l'ignore  
 **Haley :** Je sais très bien que tu mens, et non je ne dirais rien à personne  
 **Peyton :** Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles  
 **Haley :** Lucas  
 **Peyton :** Quoi !  
 **Haley :** C'est lui pas vrai  
 **Peyton :** Co... Comment tu sais  
 **Haley :** Je ne sais pas trop, mais quand j'ai appris que tu étais enceinte tout de suite le nom de Lucas et sorti  
 **Peyton :** Ne lui dit rien stp  
 **Haley :** Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas  
 **Peyton :** Il va ce marié Haley et il est heureux avec Lindsay  
 **Haley :** Ce n'est pas une raison  
 **Peyton :** C'était une erreur Haley, et ont la regretté tout de suite, et je ne veux pas foutre la merde entre eux juste pour ça  
 **Haley :** Pour ça, je te rappelle que tu es enceinte  
 **Peyton :** Je sais  
 **Haley en lui prenant la main :** Écoute je sais que tout ça te fait peur, et ça n'arrange rien avec votre passé  
 **Peyton larme aux yeux :** Haley  
 **Haley en posant sa main sur son ventre :** Mais cette petite là-dedans aura autant besoin de sa maman que de son papa  
 **Peyton :** Il va me détester Haley  
 **Haley :** Tu n'es pas la seule responsable dans cette histoire, il a sa part de responsabilité  
 **Peyton en essuyant ses larmes :** Je ne suis pas prête Haley, pas encore  
 **Haley :** D'accord, je garderai ça pour moi aussi longtemps qui le faudra  
 **Peyton :** Merci

Haley prend Peyton dans ses bras, tout en lui assurant qu'elle gardera le secret aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitera, Peyton ne sait pas comment Haley a su pour elle et Lucas, mais elle est contente qu'elle la soutienne malgré tout. Elle sait qu'a un moment ou a un autre elle devra dire la vérité à Lucas mais sa lui fait tellement peur, elle et terrifier de lui apprendre la nouvelle.

 **Brooke en entrant :** Ah ben tu es là toi  
 **Haley :** Oui, salut Brooke  
 **Brooke :** Salut, comment va ma crevette  
 **Peyton :** Elle va bien  
 **Brooke :** Je suppose que si tu es là c'est que tu es au courant  
 **Paley :** Au courant de quoi  
 **Brooke :** Pour le papa  
 **Peyton :** Pardon  
 **Brooke :** Je n'ai pas cru une seule seconde au type de passage, surtout venant de toi  
 **Peyton en ce pinçant la lèvre :** Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit  
 **Brooke :** Parce que tu n'étais pas prête a m'en parler  
 **Peyton :** Je suis désolé  
 **Haley :** Comment tu as su  
 **Brooke :** Si ça avait été vraiment un type de passage elle ne l'aurai pas garder, si elle voulait le garder c'est que le garçon devait être important pour elle, et qui est plus important pour elle  
 **Haley :** Lucas  
 **Brooke :** Oui et toi comment tu as su  
 **Haley :** Je ne savais pas vraiment mais quand j'ai appris quelle été enceinte tout de suite le nom de Lucas est sorti comme une évidence  
 **Peyton :** Je suis désolé de vous avoir menti  
 **Brooke en s'asseyant :** Hé je comprends très bien, ta situation n'est pas la plus confortable  
 **Peyton :** Je ne veux pas que sa foute la merde dans leur couple, je n'avais pas prévu sa mais pas du tout  
 **Brooke :** Je sais bien, mais quoi qu'il arrive tu auras toujours mon soutien  
 **Haley :** Et le miens  
 **Peyton :** Merci les filles du fond du cœur merci  
 **Braley en la serrant dans leur bras :** De rien

Les filles vont rester quelque temps ensemble a ce remémorant le passé en évitant évidemment les moment douloureux, et ses dans les rires que Nathan et Julian retrouve les filles en entrant dans la chambre, bien que Nathan ce doute aussi du père du bébé il ne dira rien car il sait que ce n'est pas a lui d'en parler mais a Peyton quand elle sera prête.


	9. Chapitre 07

Le mariage de Lucas et Lindsay et prévus pour la semaine prochaine, et tout le monde se trouve sur les nerfs enfin surtout Peyton elle a encore du mal à se faire à cette idée. En ce qui concerne la paternité de Lucas elle a décidé de ne rien lui dire et le laisser tranquille avec sa future femme, elle sait très bien qu'elle devrait lui dire mais elle ne veut pas que sa brise son couple avec Lindsay.

Alors qu'elle ce dirige a la boutique de Brooke afin de discuter, en entrant elle tombe sur Lindsay qui fait ses derniers essayages de sa robe de marier et la voir dedans la met vraiment à mal, mais comme depuis quelque semaine maintenant elle fait comme si tout ceci ne l'atteignez plus.

 **Brooke :** Oh Peyton  
 **Peyton en souriant :** Salut  
 **Lindsay mal alaise :** Euh je vais aller me changer  
 **Peyton :** Non ne te dérange pas je ne fais que passé  
 **Brooke :** Tu avais besoin de quelque chose  
 **Peyton :** Non rien de particulier, on discutera plus tard  
 **Brooke :** D'accord  
 **Peyton avant de sortir :** Elle te va vraiment très bien cette robe  
 **Lindsay :** Merci

Peyton quitte la boutique plus vite qu'elle y est entrée, et en sortant elle tombe sur Lucas, évidement elle ne pouvait pas tombé sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui, avec la chance qu'elle a il fallait ce douté qu'elle finirait pas tomber sur lui.

 **Lucas :** Salut  
 **Peyton :** Ah Lucas salut  
 **Lucas :** Comment tu vas  
 **Peyton :** Bien merci, tu m'excuses je suis un peu pressé  
 **Lucas :** J'aimerais que tu viennes  
 **Peyton :** Que je vienne  
 **Lucas :** Oui, tu sais pour mon...  
 **Peyton en reculant :** Euh non je ne peux pas désoler  
 **Lucas :** Peyton stp  
 **Peyton toujours en reculant :** Non tu ne peux pas me demander ça, pas toi et pas ce jour-là, t'a pas le droit de me demander ça, pas ce jour-là

Peyton ne lui laisse pas la chance de dire autre chose qu'elle part à toute vitesse, Lucas savait qu'elle ne serait pas venue mais il aurait vraiment aimé qu'elle soit là ce jour-là, il sait que c'est difficile tout ça pour elle, surtout à cette date.

Peyton viens d'arriver au cimetière, ou elle va rentre visite a sa mère et a Keith, a qui elle leur raconte ce qui se passe en ce moment dans leur vie. Après un long moment elle se dirige vers la tombe de son petit garçon, car oui Peyton a accoucher de son fils qui à vécu a peine une journée.

 **Peyton en s'asseyant :** Bonjour mon bébé... Ta petite sœur ça va bien et même plus que bien, elle gigote beaucoup en ce moment. Ton père va bien aussi, la semaine prochaine il sera marié et je lui souhaite tout ce qu'il veut. Moi ça va je vais bien, j'aurai aimé beaucoup chose pour moi mais je ne crois pas que sa soie possible...

Alors que Peyton continue de parlé avec son fils, Nathan se trouve non loin d'elle et il peut l'entendre lui parler et sa lui broie toujours le cœur de la voir faire ça, que sa soie elle ou alors Lucas.

 **Nathan :** Hum  
 **Peyton en ce retournant :** Nathan  
 **Nathan :** Salut, désolé je ne voulais pas te déranger  
 **Peyton :** Non ça va  
 **Nathan :** Je peux  
 **Peyton :** Bien sûr  
 **Nathan en déposant une fleur :** Comment tu te sens  
 **Peyton :** Ça va merci  
 **Nathan :** Sûr  
 **Peyton en caressant la tombe :** Oui, j'aurai simplement voulu qu'il soit là  
 **Nathan :** Oui je me doute  
 **Peyton en essuyant ses larmes :** ...  
 **Nathan :** Je ne vais pas prétendre que je sais ce que vous aviez dû traverser avec sa disparition, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir sa mère aussi malheureuse  
 **Peyton :** Je vais bien  
 **Nathan :** Tu ne vas pas bien Peyton, c'est pire de jour en jour  
 **Peyton :** ...  
 **Nathan :** Ce n'est pas parce que je ne dis rien que je ne vois rien, bien au contraire  
 **Peyton :** Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles  
 **Nathan :** Je parle de la façon dont tu regardes Lucas, je vois la douleur dans tes yeux à chaque fois que tu le regardes, et je sais que tu crois qu'il a oublié votre passé mais il ne se passe pas un seul jour sans qu'il ne vienne ici pour parler à son fils, car en fessant ça, il a l'impression d'être toujours près de toi  
 **Peyton :** Nathan  
 **Nathan :** Je me suis jamais mêler de votre histoire pour la simple et bonne raison que sa ne me regarder pas, mais Peyton tu vas avoir une petite fille votre petite fille et même si je sais que sa te fait peur de briser son couple de cette manière, il a le droit de savoir, tu ne peux pas le priver de sa fille pour le laisser être heureux. Il faut que tu arrêtes de vouloir voir tout le monde heureux et que toi tu te rendes malheureuse car c'est ce que tu fais comme toujours.  
 **Peyton :** Je ne peux pas faire ça Nathan, je ne peux pas tu comprends je ne peux pas  
 **Nathan :** Pourquoi  
 **Peyton :** Parce que quand on a rompu il a dit qu'il n'aurait jamais d'autre enfant que Milan serait le seul, et tu me vois débarquer une semaine avant son mariage et lui dire désoler mais je suis enceinte de toi tu vas être de nouveau papa, alors qu'il ne se remet pas de la mort de Milan  
 **Nathan :** C'est sa fille Peyton, et tu pourras jamais vivre avec sa je le sais je te connais malgré toi  
 **Peyton :** Je ne peux pas lui faire ça Nathan, je ne peux pas briser tout ce qu'il essaye de construire  
 **? :** Tu devrai lui dire  
 **Neyton :** Oh  
 **Peyton :** Ce n'est pas ce que tu croies, Lindsay  
 **Nathan :** Peyton  
 **Peyton :** Nathan et moi on parlé de quelqu'un d'autre  
 **Lindsay :** Non tu parles de Lucas, j'ai bien vu qu'il est bizarre depuis la soirée au Tric et encore plus depuis qu'il a appris que tu es enceinte  
 **Peyton :** C'est ma faute pas de la sienne, je ne lui dirai rien et toi tu feras comme si tu ne savais pas et tout sera oublié  
 **Lindsay :** Je ne peux pas faire sa, je ne pourrai pas vivre avec sa sur la conscience  
 **Nathan :** Faut que tu lui dises Peyton  
 **Lindsay :** Je ne savais même pas pour votre fils, Lucas m'a juste dit que tu avais perdu votre bébé lors du dîner chez Haley et quand j'ai commencé a poser des questions a quelque personne ont ma dit que tu avais mis ton fils au monde avant de devoir l'enterrer et je suis sincèrement désoler, et certes Lucas ma tromper et croie moi c'est une chose difficile a avaler mais je ne pourrai pas vivre avec le faîte que je sache qu'il sera papa une nouvelle fois dans peu de temps et que je lui cache je ne pourrai pas  
 **Peyton :** Je suis désolé je ne peux pas faire sa  
 **Nathan :** Peyton  
 **Peyton en s'éloignant :** Je ne peux pas lui faire revivre sa, je ne peux pas  
 **Nathan :** Peyton la petite va bien  
 **Peyton :** Il n'en veut pas tu comprends il ne veut plus entendre parler de paternité plus depuis que Milan et parti, il ne veut plus  
 **Nathan :** Peyton  
 **Peyton en partant :** Je ne lui imposerai pas ça, je suis désolé mais non

Peyton part à toute vitesse, jamais elle aurai imaginer que Lindsay apprenne la paternité de Lucas de cette manière ni d'aucune autre manière. Pendant ce temps Lindsay aussi quitte le cimetière ou elle rentre chez elle ou plutôt chez Lucas, et si Peyton ne veut pas dire à Lucas qu'elle attend son bébé elle ne peut pas lui cacher une chose aussi importante que ça.


	10. Chapitre 08

Lucas se trouve chez lui depuis qu'il a vu Peyton, il se sent mal d'une part parce qu'il la fait la souffrir et deux qu'elle ne sera pas présente le jour de son mariage, il comprend très bien sais raison car il ne croit pas qu'il aurait été capable de faire la même chose mais tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il a besoin d'elle ce jour.

 **Lindsay :** Salut  
 **Lucas :** Oh salut  
 **Lindsay :** On peut discuter  
 **Lucas :** Bien sûr  
 **Lindsay :** On ferai bien de s'asseoir  
 **Lucas :** Euh si tu veux  
 **Lindsay en s'asseyant :** D'accord  
 **Lucas :** Qu'est ce qui se passe  
 **Lindsay :** Je viens d'apprendre pour ton fils  
 **Lucas en ce levant :** Qui ta parler de mon fils  
 **Lindsay :** J'ai posé pas mal de questions à beaucoup de monde  
 **Lucas :** Pourquoi  
 **Lindsay :** Parce que tu ne ma pas parlé de lui  
 **Lucas :** Il n'y avait rien à dire  
 **Lindsay :** Lucas  
 **Lucas en ce mettant devant la vitre :** Ouais  
 **Lindsay :** Parle-moi  
 **Lucas :** Sa va servir a quoi  
 **Lindsay :** Parle-moi stp  
 **Lucas en baisant la tête :** Peyton est tombé enceinte alors qu'ont été encore au lycée  
 **Lindsay :** D'accord  
 **Lucas :** Ça nous a fait flipper au debout mais très vite ont a décider de le garder car c'était notre bébé, et qu'on s'aiment plus que tout et que le reste ne compter pas  
 **Lindsay :** ...  
 **Lucas :** Tout ce passé très bien pour nous trois, on avait des tas de projet pour l'arriver de Milan, mais tout c'est arrêter  
 **Lindsay :** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé  
 **Lucas en maîtrisant ses émotions :** Un malade a pris des élèves en otage et parmi ses otages il y avait Peyton, le stresse de cette prise d'otage a mal finis  
 **Lindsay :** Lucas  
 **Lucas :** Pendant la prise d'otage elle a eu de terrible douleur dans le ventre, c'était le cœur du bébé qui... Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, ils ont parler d'hyper tension et Milan n'a pas survécu. Les médecins ont du lui faire une césarienne pour sortir Milan. Il était si petit et si fragile... Quand il a ouvert les yeux ont a était submerger par l'émotion et c'est la que les médecin nous ont annoncé la pire nouvelle de notre vie... Ils nous ont dit que Milan ne survivrez pas... Il c'est éteint le lendemain de sa naissance... Et sa nous a briser autant l'un que l'autre.  
 **Lindsay :** Lucas  
 **Lucas :** Tout c'est arrêter ici, j'avais perdu mon fils et je savais que je finirai un jour ou l'autre par la perdre elle. On a tenu quelque temps, puis il y a eu la fac et ça nous a l'éloigner pour finir par nous séparer et je me suis promis de ne plus jamais vivre sa, je ne peux pas revivre une chose pareille, je ne peux pas avoir un autre enfant je ne peux pas. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit tout de suite que je ne te donnerai pas d'enfant car j'en suis incapable, c'est peut-être égoïste mais je ne peux pas  
 **Lindsay :** Je comprends  
 **Lucas en essuyant ses yeux :** Pourquoi tu as voulu que je te parle de Milan  
 **Lindsay :** Parce que je ne comprenez pas pourquoi tu étais si refermer a l'idée d'avoir des enfants ou alors a me parlé de Peyton ou plus précisément de votre rupture ou de la prise d'otage

Lucas comprend qu'elle ait voulu savoir, mais de parler de son fils l'anéantis toujours surtout à cette période et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il est entrain de faire vivre à Peyton, car en voulant se marier ce jour-là s'est pour elle comme s'il rejeter son petit garçon.

 **Lucas :** Je crois qu'on devrait repousser le mariage d'une semaine au moins  
 **Lindsay :** ...  
 **Lucas :** Je ne veux pas qu'elle croie que j'oublie mon fils, ou que je veux lui faire payer  
 **Lindsay :** Ouais si tu veux  
 **Lucas :** Lindsay  
 **Lindsay :** Je sais ce que tu as fait Lucas  
 **Lucas :** À propos de quoi  
 **Lindsay :** Je sais que tu ma tromper  
 **Lucas :** Quoi  
 **Lindsay :** Rassure-toi ce n'est pas elle qui me la dit  
 **Lucas :** Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles  
 **Lindsay :** Regarde moi Lucas et dit moi que ce n'es pas vrai  
 **Lucas :** Je suis désolé  
 **Lindsay :** Je sais  
 **Lucas :** Je ne sais pas ce qui ma prit, je l'ai vu pleurer et j'ai voulu la consoler et l'instant d'après... Je suis désolé  
 **Lindsay :** Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire mais Peyton ne veut pas interférer avec ton bonheur  
 **Lucas :** De quoi tu parles  
 **Lindsay :** Peyton et enceinte de toi  
 **Lucas :** Quoi  
 **Lindsay :** Ne lui en veut pas de ne t'avoir rien dit, elle ne voulait juste pas venir mettre le foutoir entre nous et elle dit aussi que tu veux plus d'enfants depuis ton fils et qu'elle ne voulait pas te l'imposer  
 **Lucas en s'asseyant :** Oh seigneur  
 **Lindsay :** Tu devrai aller la voir, et moi je vais partir quelque temps pour savoir ce que je veux pour mon avenir  
 **Lucas :** Lindsay  
 **Lindsay :** Je ne crois pas qu'on soit fait pour être ensemble, je t'aime c'est vrai et je mettais convaincu que je ne voulais pas d'enfant mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir et je sais que toi tu me les donneras jamais  
 **Lucas :** Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je pourrais...  
 **Lindsay :** Je ne crois pas Lucas car autrement tu me l'aurai proposer bien avant ça  
 **Lucas :** Lindsay  
 **Lindsay :** Je vais aller préparer des affaires et toi tu devrai aller voir Peyton

Lindsay ne lui laisse rien dire de plus et quitte le salon pour se rendre dans la chambre ou elle prépare ses affaires afin de quitter la maison, Lucas lui est resté pétrifier sur place, il ne se serai jamais douter que Peyton puisse être tombé enceinte de lui et encore moins d'avoir un deuxième enfant mais Lindsay a raison il doit lui parler.


	11. Chapitre 09

Lucas ce trouve devant la porte de chez Peyton et il ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il va lui dire, à vrai dire il n'a pensé a rien en partant de chez lui, ni a ce qu'il allait lui dire et encore moins du fait que Lindsay soit parti et que sa remet tout en question, et sans qu'il s'en rende compte il appuie sur la sonnette.

 **Peyton en reniflant :** C'est ouvert  
 **Lucas en entrant :** Salut  
 **Peyton en ce levant :** Lu... Lucas  
 **Lucas :** Ouais  
 **Peyton :** Elle ta tout dit  
 **Lucas :** Oui  
 **Peyton :** Elle n'aurait pas dû  
 **Lucas :** Tu avais l'intention de jamais me le dire  
 **Peyton :** C'était l'idée  
 **Lucas :** Pourquoi  
 **Peyton :** Parce que tu as toujours dit que tu voulais plus ça  
 **Lucas :** Oui je sais ce que j'ai dit, et j'avais renoncé à avoir d'autre enfant car avoir perdu Milan ma complètement bousiller le cœur et que je me sentez incapable de revivre sa  
 **Peyton :** Je sais  
 **Lucas :** Tu portes ma fille Peyton, tu portes en toi un autre enfant de moi, alors oui je ne voulais plus d'enfant mais c'est ma fille et tu n'avais pas le droit de décider de me la cacher, tu n'avais pas le droit  
 **Peyton :** Si j'avais le droit Lucas, parce que bordel si je te l'avais dit sa aurai foutu le bordel et sa je ne le veux pas tu comprends, tu as perdu Milan toi aussi et je t'ai vu malheureux et je me suis promis de plus jamais voir sa  
 **Lucas :** Et tu crois que me cacher ma fille ne me rend pas malheureux  
 **Peyton :** Non tu n'aurai pas été malheureux puisque tu ne savais pas, tu t'aurai marié et fonder ta famille  
 **Lucas :** Ma famille comme tu dis a été anéantie par une espèce de malade qui ne supporter plus sa vie, alors il ma prit celui que je considérer comme mon père, il ma prit mon fils et il ma prit toi. Quand on a perdu Milan je savais que je finirai par te perdre toi aussi et j'avais raison, tu ma laisser tomber aussi  
 **Peyton :** Mais toi aussi tu ma laisser tomber Lucas, je me suis retrouver toute seule dans cette satanée bibliothèque a prier pour m'en sortir vivante et quand j'ai commencé a avoir des douleurs je savais que je n'aimerai pas le résulta et c'est ce qui est arriver, j'ai perdu mon fils et toi tu n'étais pas là, je l'ai sentis en moi entrain de luter, il était en moi Lucas, tu comprends sa en moi  
 **Lucas :** Peyton  
 **Peyton en pleure :** Et j'ai crus que cette épreuve nous avait liés à vie, mais tu es parti une nouvelle fois quand j'étaie à la fac, et tu m'annonces que tu te maries le jour de la mort de mon fils et je devrais être heureuse pour toi, je suis désolé mais non je ne suis pas heureuse que tu te maries le jour de la mort de Milan, pour que ce jour soit moins douloureux, car sa veut dire que tu ne penses plus a lui, que tu veux l'oublié  
 **Lucas :** Chaque jour j'étaie près de lui moi, pendant que toi tu étais à L.A moi je suis reste ici avec lui, je ne pouvais pas partir et le laisser seul  
 **Peyton :** Je ne pouvais pas rester ici Lucas, pas aussi près de lui et aussi loin à la fois, j'ai perdu mon fils  
 **Lucas :** C'était également mon fils Peyton  
 **Peyton :** ...  
 **Lucas :** Je n'avais pas décidé de me marier ce jour-là pour l'oublier parce que bordel Peyton c'est de mon fils que tu parles, tu crois que je peux oublier son petit visage si serein, ses petites mains, ses yeux vert, ou sa petite touffe de cheveux aussi blond que les tiens. J'ai son visage en mémoire chaque jour que dieu fait, et j'aurai préféré que sa soie moi dans le lycée que toi, j'aurai préféré mourir a la place de Milan, chaque jour en me réveillant j'espère que tout ceci n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar et que vous serait la tout les deux. Tout est tombé à l'eau Peyton, j'ai tout perdu ce jour de malheur, perdu mon fils, perdu la fille que j'aimais par-dessus tout et toi tu veux me priver de ma fille

Lucas s'assied sous le coup de l'émotion car bordel parler de Milan lui broie le cœur, et bien qu'il ait toujours dit haut et fort qu'il n'aurait plus jamais d'enfant cette petite fille et déjà la et il ne veut pas que Peyton l'éloigne. Peyton quand a elle, elle ce trouve en larme car jamais Lucas n'a parler de Milan avec elle, elle s'avance vers lui est s'assoie près de lui et lui prend la main et la pose sur son ventre.

 **Peyton en essayent de maîtriser ses larmes :** C'est notre fille et si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment d'accord je ne t'éloignerai pas d'elle  
 **Lucas :** Merci  
 **Peyton en étouffant un sanglot :** J'ai peur Lucas, peur de la perdre elle aussi comme Milan, je ne supporterai pas sa une seconde fois  
 **Lucas en lui caressant le ventre :** Tout ira bien  
 **Peyton :** Perdre Milan ma briser Lucas, tout comme toi mais j'avais l'impression que tu t'en ficher parce que tu n'en parler jamais  
 **Lucas :** Si je ne parle pas de Milan c'est parce que je me sens coupable de sa mort, si j'avais été avec toi ce jour-là sa ne serai pas arriver  
 **Peyton :** Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'aurai rien pu faire  
 **Lucas :** Je sais ce que les médecins on dit à l'époque mais je n'arrive pas a me retirer cette idée de la tête  
 **Peyton :** Tu n'aurai rien pu faire Lucas  
 **Lucas :** C'était mon petit garçon  
 **Peyton :** Je sais  
 **Lucas :** Jamais je n'oublierai Milan, Peyton jamais  
 **Peyton :** Je sais je suis désolé  
 **Lucas :** C'est vrai que quand on a rompu je t'ai dit que plus jamais je ne voudrai d'enfant et tu sais pourquoi  
 **Peyton :** Non pas vraiment  
 **Lucas :** Parce que je savais que sa ne serai pas avec toi, et faire un enfant a quelqu'un d'autre sa aurait été comme trahir Milan, te trahir, nous trahir  
 **Peyton :** Je suis désolé  
 **Lucas :** Pourquoi  
 **Peyton :** Parce que malgré tout ce que tout le monde peut bien me dire, ça va foutre le bordel dans ton couple  
 **Lucas :** Lindsay et parti  
 **Peyton :** Quoi  
 **Lucas :** Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait pour son avenir  
 **Peyton :** C'est ma faute tout ça, c'est pour sa que je ne voulais pas que tu saches  
 **Lucas :** Il n'y a pas que sa Peyton, mais Lindsay a toujours voulu avoir une famille et moi dès le début je lui est dit que je ne pourrai pas lui donner jamais  
 **Peyton :** Je suis désolé  
 **Lucas en sentant la petite bouger :** Waouh  
 **Peyton en souriant :** Tu as senti ça  
 **Lucas :** Oui  
 **Peyton :** Hé  
 **Lucas :** Elle ira bien elle, j'en suis sûr  
 **Peyton :** Je l'espère de tout mon cœur

Lucas et Peyton continue de discuter de leurs futur fille mais également de Milan, avant d'être rejoint par leurs amis, et personne ne fera de commentaire en voyant la main de Lucas sur le ventre de Peyton. Bien que les filles meurent d'envie de savoir ce qui sait passer et comment Lucas a appris pour sa paternité elle préfère attendre qu'elle soit toutes les trois pour en discuter.


	12. Chapitre 10

Peyton se trouve chez elle quand la sonnette de la porte sonne et elle s'attend à voir les filles car elle non pas poser de question depuis qu'elle avait vu Lucas avec sa main sur son ventre et depuis il s'était passé plus d'une semaine, mais en ouvrant la porte elle tombe sur Lindsay et elle n'était pas préparée à voir Lindsay ici.

 **Lindsay :** Salut Peyton  
 **Peyton :** Lindsay  
 **Lindsay :** Est-ce que je peux  
 **Peyton :** Euh oui bien sûr entre  
 **Lindsay :** Merci

Lindsay entre dans la maison, et avec Peyton elle ce dirige vers le salon et elle s'assoie mais Peyton est très nerveuse par l'arrivé de Lindsay, elle ne sait pas du tout pourquoi elle est là, même si elle en a une petite idée. Lindsay de son côté elle voit bien que Peyton est stressé surtout en la voyant se tordre les doigts.

 **Lindsay :** Je ne suis pas là pour te faire des histoires  
 **Peyton :** Pourquoi alors  
 **Lindsay :** Je reviens de chez Lucas  
 **Peyton :** D'accord  
 **Lindsay :** Et avant que tu nous fasses une syncope, non on ne sait pas remis ensemble  
 **Peyton :** Je suis désolé  
 **Lindsay :** Pourquoi  
 **Peyton :** Pour avoir mis le bazar dans votre couple  
 **Lindsay :** Je crois que d'une façon ou d'une autre sa aurait fini de cette manière  
 **Peyton :** ...  
 **Lindsay :** Enfin je ne suis pas venu ici pour sa  
 **Peyton :** Pourquoi alors  
 **Lindsay :** Je voudrais savoir si tu as lu le premier bouquin de Lucas  
 **Peyton :** Oui bien sûr  
 **Lindsay :** Je ne parle pas de celui qu'il a fait publier, ou il a omis plein de détail de votre vie  
 **Peyton :** Du quel  
 **Lindsay :** Celui que Karen a fait retranscrire  
 **Peyton :** Non, personne ne la jamais lu, il ne l'a jamais voulu  
 **Lindsay en lui tendant un livre :** Tiens  
 **Peyton :** Comment tu l'as eu  
 **Lindsay :** Ça n'a pas d'importance, mais tu devrai le lire  
 **Peyton :** Pourquoi  
 **Lindsay :** J'avais besoin de vraiment comprendre qui était Lucas et Peyton et dans ce bouquin il y a tout ce que je voulais savoir et bien plus encore  
 **Peyton :** ...  
 **Lindsay :** Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Lucas ne voulait pas d'enfant, ou pourquoi sa a été si difficile pour lui de te revoir, pourquoi quand je lui demander de me raconter votre histoire il ne me disait que, que vous vous êtes aimais très passionnément puis tout c'est arrêter  
 **Peyton :** Ça résume bien ce qui sait passer  
 **Lindsay :** C'est pourquoi tu devrai lire ce bouquin, parce que je crois que tu ne sais pas tout. Et bien que je sois mal de ne plus être avec lui, car malgré tout je l'aime toujours, je sais que lui sera toujours lié à toi, même si tu n'avais pas été enceinte de lui, je sais qu'une part de lui sera toujours éperdument amoureux de toi quoi qu'il puisse arriver et en lisant ceci, j'ai compris beaucoup de choses.  
 **Peyton :** Je suis désoler je n'ai jamais voulu rendre qui que ce soit malheureux, je ne voulais pas que sa vous séparer  
 **Lindsay :** Lucas ma peut-être aimais mais pas de la façon que je l'aurai voulu, j'aurai donner n'importe quoi pour qu'il me porte un amour aussi fort qu'il te porte a toi  
 **Peyton :** Je ne sais pas quoi te dire  
 **Lindsay :** Rien, je veux juste que tu lises ceci et par pitié que vous soyez enfin heureux ensemble  
 **Peyton :** Pourquoi tu fais ça  
 **Lindsay :** Parce que comme je te le dis depuis le début je t'aime beaucoup, tu es une fille bien la preuve tu allais tout sacrifier pour le bonheur de Lucas, et sa croie moi c'est l'une des plus belle preuves d'amour. J'aurai pu ne rien lui dire et aujourd'hui ont serai sur le point de ce marié mais je sais qu'il n'aurait pas pu me dire oui. Enfin voilà tu lies sa et tu vas le voir, je vous souhaite plein de bonheur à vous trois

Et avant que Peyton ne puisse réagir Lindsay été déjà devant la porte d'entrer, elle se tourne une dernière fois vers Peyton en fessant un petit sourire avant de sortir pour de bon. Elle sait qu'elle a fait le bon choix, elle aurait pu être heureuse avec Lucas mais elle sait que lui ne l'aurai pas été complètement, puis elle a toujours voulu une famille et Lucas ne peut pas lui offrir.

Depuis plus de 15 minutes maintenant Peyton fixe le bouquin de Lucas comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge, elle a vraiment très peur de voir ce qu'il y a d'écrit à l'intérieur, peur de lire toute la souffrance de Lucas. Un long moment après elle attrape le bouquin et s'installe bien dans le canapé avant de l'ouvrir.

 _" Je m'appelle Lucas Scott, je croyais que la vie aller me sourire, car quand ont apprend que la fille dont vous si amoureux porte en elle le fruit de votre amour, la vie ne peut qu'être belle, non._

 _Je suis tombé amoureux Peyton Sawyer à la minute même ou mon regard, c'est posé sur le siens et c'est la plus belle des sensations que je n'ai jamais ressenties._

 _Et sais encore plus magnifique quand cette même fille vous avoue vous aimais de la même manière que vous, je ne pourrai pas décrire ce que j'ai ressentis a ce moment. Quand elle m'a dit ce simple petit mot " Je t'aime " Sa a été comme si je prenais vie, car bon sang j'attendais sa depuis tellement longtemps._

 _Sa été encore plus magnifique quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, soyons réaliste nous avons eu peur tous les deux de l'avenir, mais de sentir ce petit bout bouger dans son ventre et une expérience magnifique, voir ses yeux s'illumine quand elle la sentit bouger la première fois et simplement splendide._

 _Nous avions tellement de projets pour ce petit bout, pour nous trois mais tout c'est arrêter du jour au lendemain. Un psychopathe a pris le lycée en otage, en martyrisant des élèves, en m'enlevant celui que je considérer comme mon père, en me prenant mon fils. Car lors de cette prise d'otage, Peyton a eu des terribles douleurs dans le ventre, c'est une fois à l'hôpital que nous avons appris la pire nouvelle de notre vie. Notre petit garçon n'allais pas survivre a tout ce stress, ils ont été obliger de faire une césarienne a Peyton, et quand nous avons vu ce tout petit bébé si serein et si petit, ça nous a broyer le cœur car ont savait qu'il allait parti, parti avant même d'avoir vécu._

 _Je revois sans cesse ce petit visage si serein, ses petite main, ses petit pied, et cette touffe de cheveux blond, aussi blond que ceux de sa mère. Avoir perdu notre petit Milan, nous a détruits de l'intérieur, quelque chose, c'est cassé en nous, et bien que nous ayons un super entourage qui nous à beaucoup aider sa n'a pas été suffisant. Une part de moi savait quand perdant Milan je la perdrais elle aussi et je ne mettais pas tromper, car aujourd'hui j'ai tout perdu, j'ai perdu mon fils et j'ai perdu la femme de ma vie._

 _Je ne me remets pas de la perte de ma famille et je crois que je le pourrais jamais, je me dis toujours que si j'avais été près d'elle ce jour-là tout aurai pu être autrement, bien que je sache que les médecins mon dit que personne n'aurai rien pu faire, je suis convaincu que j'aurai pu le sauver. Comment peut-on survivre à son enfant, comment fait-on pour se remettre d'une chose aussi affreuse que celle-ci. Comment faire pour aimer de nouveau, comment faire pour apaiser la douleur qui me broie le cœur, comment faire pour être de nouveau heureux. Je crois que je ne le serai plus jamais, de les avoir perdus tous les deux a tout briser en moi et je ne crois pas que je pourrai me remettre de sa un jours "_

Peyton préfère arrêter de lire car tout ce qu'elle retient de ce qu'elle a lu et que Lucas se sent coupable pour leur fils, et que peut-être malgré elle, elle l'a fait ce sentir coupable pour leurs fils, et que jamais elle n'a voulu tout ça, pendant longtemps elle a été en colère et qu'elle sait éloigné de Lucas et qu'il sait sentie encore plus coupable.

 **Julian :** Peyton  
 **Peyton :** Julian  
 **Julian en avançant :** Hé qu'est ce qui se passe  
 **Peyton :** Je l'ai fait ce sentir coupable  
 **Julian :** Quoi, de quoi tu parles  
 **Peyton :** Quand on a perdu Milan je me suis refermé sur moi-même, et Lucas, c'est senti coupable de sa mort, moi je ne cessai de répéter que j'avais perdu mon petit garçon, mais lui aussi a perdu son petit garçon  
 **Julian :** Approche

Peyton ce réfugie dans les bras de Julian, lui il lui frotte le dos tout en envoyant un SMS a Lucas en lui disant que Peyton n'allait pas bien, il sait que sa n'es pas bien mais ses deux là ont besoin de mettre tout sa a plat. C'est plus de 10 minutes plus tard que Lucas entre dans la maison en fracas, car depuis qu'il a reçu ce message il imagine déjà le pire.

 **Lucas :** Peyton  
 **Peyton :** Lucas  
 **Lucas :** Tu vas bien  
 **Peyton en allant dans ses bras :** Je te demande pardon, pardon  
 **Lucas en la serrant :** Peyton tu me fais peur  
 **Peyton en pleurant :** Je suis tellement désolé pour Milan, pardon  
 **Lucas :** De quoi tu parles  
 **Julian :** Elle a lu ton premier bouquin, le vrai  
 **Lucas :** Oh  
 **Julian :** Oui, je vais vous laisser tous les deux  
 **Lucas :** Merci  
 **Julian :** Je t'en prie

Julian quitte la maison afin de les laisser tous les deux, Lucas conduit Peyton jusqu'au canapé tout en la gardant dans ses bras, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'a jamais voulu qu'elle lise le vrai premier bouquin, il savait que sa aurait été trop dure pour elle, et il ne supporte pas quand elle pleure et il ne la jamais supporter.

 **Lucas :** Peyton  
 **Peyton :** Je suis désolé  
 **Lucas en la détachant de lui :** Regarde-moi  
 **Peyton en le regardant :** Lucas  
 **Lucas :** Pourquoi tu t'excuses  
 **Peyton :** Je n'ai vu que mon chagrin et pas le tiens, j'étaie tellement en colère que je n'ai pas vu que tu te sentais coupable  
 **Lucas en posant son front sur le siens :** On a perdu notre fils Peyton, et peu importe tout ce que tout le monde peut dire ont ce sentira toujours coupable, car c'est notre fils qu'on a perdu et je défis qui conque de me dire qu'il ne se sentirait pas coupable, c'était notre petit garçon, a nous  
 **Peyton :** Je n'aurai pas dû m'éloigner de toi, je ne le voulais pas à l'époque mais je me sentais tellement mal et une part de moi a toujours cru que tu me reprocher ce qui était arrivé  
 **Lucas :** Quoi  
 **Peyton :** Quand on a perdu Milan tu as dit que plus jamais tu n'auras d'enfant et une part de moi s'en voulait de te faire vivre tout sa  
 **Lucas :** Hé je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais plus d'enfant avec toi, ce que je ne supporterai pas c'est d'en perdre un autre  
 **Peyton :** Je suis désolé Lucas tellement désoler  
 **Lucas en lui caressant la joue :** Tout va bien je suis là  
 **Peyton :** J'ai tellement peur Lucas, peur qu'il arrive un nouveau malheur, peur pour notre fille, peur que tu partes encore une fois, j'ai peur  
 **Lucas :** Je te promets que je ne partirai plus jamais loin de toi et notre fille ira bien, je t'en donne ma parole, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle soit la petite fille la plus heureuse du monde  
 **Peyton :** Tu promets  
 **Lucas :** Je te le promets je vous le promets  
 **Peyton en ce réfugiant dans ses bras :** D'accord

Lucas sert à nouveau Peyton dans ses bras, cette promesse il compte bien la tenir, il fera tout ce qu'il faudra pour que leur fille soit la plus heureuse du monde. Peyton s'accroche désespérément à Lucas comme si, si elle le lâcher un malheur finirait par avoir lieu, et a ce moment précis Lucas c'est exactement de quoi a peur Peyton, car il a les mêmes peurs qu'elle.


	13. Chapitre 11

Lucas et Peyton se trouvent à la maternité, ou Peyton et sur le point de donner naissance a leur fille, et bien que tous les deux sachent que la petite va bien, il ne seront rassurer que lorsqu'ils la verront enfin, respirer et bouger et autre que dans le ventre de Peyton. Quand les médecins emmènent la petite Peyton lance un regard à Lucas pour pas qui la quitte des yeux, elle sait que la petite va bien puisqu'elle l'a entendu pleurer mais elle a besoin que Lucas ne la quitte pas des yeux.

Pendant que les infirmières et médecin s'occupe de Peyton, Lucas lui ne quitte pas sa fille des yeux et de la voir respirer et bouger et la plus belle chose qu'il n'a jamais vue, pendant l'espace d'un instant il a cru qu'il allait revivre la même situation qu'avec Milan. Quand il regarde sa fille il la trouve simplement magnifique et parfaite, elle a les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds avec des petites boucles et sa le fait sourire car c'est le portrait de Peyton avec ses yeux a lui.

 **Infirmière :** Tout est parfait Mr Scott  
 **Lucas :** Est-ce que je peux l'avoir  
 **Infirmière en la mettant dans ses bras :** Bien sûr  
 **Lucas en lui attrapant la main et lui caressant les cheveux de l'autre :** Hé bonjour toi  
 **Infirmière :** Vous aviez un prénom  
 **Lucas :** Non, on n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler  
 **Infirmière :** Je vous laisse aller rejoindre votre femme avec votre merveille  
 **Lucas :** Merci

Lucas se met en route pour la chambre de Peyton et il ne peut pas quitter la petite des yeux, il est complètement sous le charme et il sait que sa serra pareille pour Peyton quand elle la verra. Quand il entre dans la chambre Peyton retient sa respiration, Lucas s'avance vite vers elle et elle lui met la petite dans les bras.

 **Peyton :** Mon bébé  
 **Lucas :** Elle va bien  
 **Peyton en embrassant la petite :** Je t'aime tellement toi, elle va bien  
 **Lucas en sa main sur la tête de la petite :** Elle va bien, mais il faudrait qu'on lui trouve un prénom  
 **Peyton :** J'aime beaucoup Mila  
 **Lucas :** Mila c'est parfait, et on dirait qu'elle aime bien  
 **Peyton :** Mila Scott bienvenu parmi nous, ma puce  
 **Lucas :** Elle est parfaite  
 **Peyton :** Oui parfaite  
 **Lucas en attrapant la main de Mila :** Tellement parfaite  
 **Peyton les larmes aux yeux :** Elle est là  
 **Lucas en lui caressant les cheveux :** Oui avec nous  
 **Peyton en souriant :** Avec nous  
 **Lucas :** Ont a rien préparer pour son arriver  
 **Peyton :** Chez toi il y a toujours la chambre de Milan  
 **Lucas en souriant tristement :** Oui, la porte et toujours verrouiller depuis qu'ont la fermer  
 **Peyton :** Alors elle a une chambre, il va juste falloir que je lui en fasse une chez moi  
 **Lucas :** Je t'aiderai si tu veux  
 **Peyton :** Je veux bien oui

Alors que Peyton et Lucas son en admiration devant leur fille, leurs amis ne tienne plus en place et par a la recherche de sa chambre, enfin Brooke arrête tous ceux qu'elle trouve dans les couloirs pour les questionner, et c'est au bout de 5 bonnes minutes qu'ils trouvent enfin la chambre.

 **Brooke :** On peut  
 **Peyton :** Bien sûr  
 **Haley :** Tu aurai pu nous prévenir  
 **Lucas :** Désoler  
 **Haley :** Ça va je comprends  
 **Brooke en ce penchant sur la petite :** Oh qu'est ce qu'elle est magnifique  
 **Lucas :** Oui magnifique  
 **Braley en serrant Peyton :** Félicitation  
 **Peyton :** Merci  
 **Nathan en posant sa main sur son épaule :** Alors frangin  
 **Lucas :** Magnifique  
 **Nathan :** Je confirme elle est magnifique  
 **Lucas en embrassant Mila :** Je reviens  
 **Peyton :** Lucas  
 **Lucas en reculant :** Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps  
 **Peyton :** Attend  
 **Lucas avant de sortir :** Je reviens  
 **Peyton :** Nathan va y ne le laisse pas seul  
 **Nathan :** Tu veux que je lui dise quoi  
 **Peyton :** Rien, il va juste te parler de Milan il en a besoin  
 **Nathan :** J'y vais  
 **Peyton :** Merci  
 **Julian :** Et toi sa vas  
 **Peyton :** Ça va oui, je sais que de la ou il est il nous voit  
 **Julian :** Et il doit être fier de vous trois  
 **Peyton :** Tu crois  
 **Julian :** Absolument  
 **Peyton :** Merci  
 **Haley :** C'est tout Lucas  
 **Peyton :** Tu as remarqué aussi  
 **Haley :** Elle a tes cheveux et les yeux de Lucas, et toute sa bouille  
 **Peyton :** Je trouve aussi  
 **Haley :** On ne t'a même pas demandé comment vous l'avais appeler  
 **Peyton :** Mila  
 **Brooke :** Mila  
 **Peyton :** Oui  
 **Brooke :** C'est parfait  
 **Peyton :** Je voulais qu'elle ait quelque chose de son frère  
 **Brooke :** Est c'est vraiment parfait comme ça

Pendant que les filles sont en admiration devant la petite, Nathan rejoint son frère qu'il retrouve sur un banc devant l'hôpital et comme lui a conseillé Peyton il ne dit pas un mot. Il pose sa main sur son épaule avant de s'asseoir a coté de lui et il attend qu'il lui parle.


	14. Chapitre 12

Nathan se trouve toujours avec son frère, et Lucas n'a pas décroché un seul mot mais Nathan peut très voir dans quel état se trouve son frère et il déteste toujours autant le voir comme ça, il n'aime vraiment pas voir à quel point la perte de Milan la brisé de l'intérieur.

 **Lucas en ce frottant le visage :** Merci  
 **Nathan :** Pour  
 **Lucas :** De ne pas avoir parlé t'en que je n'étais pas prés  
 **Nathan :** Remercie Peyton, elle m'a dit de ne rien te dire et que tu parlerais quand tu seras prés  
 **Lucas en fessant un petit sourire :** Ouais  
 **Nathan :** Ça va aller  
 **Lucas en ce massant la nuque :** Je ne sais pas, je sais que la petite va bien même très bien mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Milan  
 **Nathan :** C'est normal  
 **Lucas :** Je sais aussi qu'il est temps que je le laisse partir, mais je ne m'en sens pas encore capable  
 **Nathan :** Je sais  
 **Lucas :** Tout le monde me dit qu'il est temps que je le laisse partir, mais je ne suis pas prêt Nathan, si je le laisse partir maintenant je vais m'écrouler et je ne suis pas sûr que je m'en remettrai  
 **Nathan en posant sa main sur son épaule :** Hé personne et je dis bien personne ne peut comprendre ce que vous avait traverser quand vous avais perdu Milan, tu fais ton deuil comme tu le peux  
 **Lucas :** Je n'étais pas censé enterrer mon fils, on ne meurt pas avant ses parents  
 **Nathan :** Je sais, et je ne pourrais rien te dire pour atténuer ton chagrin personne ne le pourra  
 **Lucas :** Merci  
 **Nathan :** Je t'en prie et si t'a besoin de parlé tu sais que je suis là  
 **Lucas :** Comme toujours oui  
 **Nathan :** Sa serra a ça la famille  
 **Lucas en souriant :** Elle est parfaite non  
 **Nathan :** Oui parfaite, elle est ton portrait avec les boucles de Peyton  
 **Lucas :** Parfaite

Les garçons continus de discuter, afin surtout Lucas vide son sac comme il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant et Nathan ne l'interromps pas une seule fois car il sait qu'il en a besoin plus que jamais, et il espère vraiment que maintenant sa ria pour l'avenir.

Alors que les garçons sont de nouveau silencieux, Nathan peut voir son fils et Skills arriver vers lui, Nathan fait un signe de tête à Skills comme pour lui dire qu'ils peuvent se joindre à eux.

 **James :** Parrain  
 **Lucas :** Hé salut  
 **James :** Tata va bien  
 **Lucas :** Très bien oui  
 **James :** Et ma cousine  
 **Lucas :** Très bien aussi  
 **James :** Pourquoi vous êtes la alors  
 **Lucas :** Disons simplement que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air  
 **James :** Tu vas bien hein  
 **Lucas en lui ébouriffant les cheveux :** Oui très bien  
 **Skills :** Alors de nouveau papa  
 **Lucas :** Oui, et merci  
 **Skills :** Ben pourquoi  
 **Lucas :** Pour avoir dit de nouveau papa et pas juste papa  
 **Skills :** Normal, tu as deux enfants  
 **Lucas :** Merci, de ne pas l'oublier  
 **Skills :** Ça n'arrivera jamais mon pote  
 **James :** J'aimerais avoir une petite sœur moi aussi  
 **Lucas Skills et Nathan :** Quoi  
 **James en regardant Nathan :** Tu me fais une petite sœur, comme ça, je serai un grand frère comme Milan  
 **Nathan :** James  
 **Lucas en souriant :** Non Nathan sa va, c'est bien qu'il parle de lui  
 **James :** Alors tu me fais une sœur  
 **Nathan :** Ont en reparlera champion  
 **James :** D'accord, et maintenant on peut aller voir ma cousine  
 **Lucas :** Oui on peut y aller  
 **James :** Cool

C'est tous les quatre qu'ils entrent a nouveaux dans l'hôpital et le petit James ne tiens pas en place tellement il est presser de voir sa petite cousine. Lucas et content de voir que James continue de parlé de Milan malgré tout, une fois arriver devant la chambre James ne tient plus et entre a toute vitesse.

 **Haley :** James  
 **James :** Elle est ou  
 **Brooke :** Juste ici  
 **James en avançant :** Waouh elle est trop belle  
 **Brooke :** Regarde quand elle sourit elle a les mêmes fossettes que parrain  
 **James en souriant :** Ah oui c'est vrai  
 **Peyton a Lucas :** Ça va  
 **Lucas :** Oui, mieux merci  
 **James :** Au faîte elle s'appelle comment  
 **Leyton :** Mila  
 **James :** Oh trop beau  
 **Nathan :** Ton fils veut une petite sœur maintenant  
 **Haley en souriant :** Je vois  
 **Peyton en attrapant la main de Lucas :** Merci  
 **Lucas :** Pourquoi  
 **Peyton :** Pour m'avoir donné Milan et Mila  
 **Lucas en souriant :** Merci à toi  
 **James en montant sur le lit :** Dit tata Peyton  
 **Peyton :** Oui chéris  
 **James :** Je suis toujours ton amoureux pas vrai  
 **Peyton :** Toujours oui pourquoi  
 **James :** Ben tu tiens la main de parrain, et tu as dit que quand je serais grand ont ce marierais ensemble  
 **Peyton en souriant :** C'est toujours le cas  
 **James en ce mettant dans ses bras :** D'accord  
 **Peyton en l'embrassant sur la tête :** Tu seras toujours mon petit chéri  
 **Skills a Mila :** Hé tu sais que tu as la même tête que ton père quand il était petit, tu es toute mignonne et tonton Skills va te gâter comme je l'ai fait avec James et tes parents son pas sorti de l'auberge

Tout le monde sourie face à ça, car ils savent tous que Skills passe tous les caprices de James et qu'il va faire exactement pareil avec Mila. Une fois les visite terminé tout le monde repart à part Lucas qui reste encore un long moment avec Peyton et Mila, et voir Peyton avec ses yeux qui pétille le rend très heureux, car ça fessait tellement longtemps que sa n'était pas arriver.


	15. Chapitre 13

Lucas se trouve chez lui ou plus précisément devant la porte de la chambre de Nolan, depuis que lui et Peyton ont fermé cette porte personne ne la ré-ouvert et c'est une chose qui lui fait très peur.

 **Lucas en posant sa tête sur le bâti :** Aller courage

Il pose sa main sur la poignée et au dernier moment il la relâche et il s'éloigne de cette porte et ce laisse glisser le long du mur dernier lui, il se sent incapable d'ouvrir cette fichue porte. Il a beau savoir qu'il doit le faire, pour sa fille et aussi pour Peyton et lui, il se sent mal à cette idée.

 **Lucas en collant sa tête au mur :** Bordel de merde

Rentré dans cette chambre lui fou des sueurs froide, car depuis le jour ou il l'a fermé il ne l'a pas ré-ouvert, et il sait qu'a l'intérieur tout est rester tel qu'il est, avec les vêtements, les jouets et tout ce qui va avec.

 **Lucas en mettant sa tête sur ses genoux :** Putain

Il est tellement pris dans ses tourments qu'il n'entend pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ni quelqu'un crier son prénom, ni quelqu'un venir s'asseoir a coté de lui, il remarque sa présence que lorsqu'une main sur ce posé sur son bras.

 **Lucas :** Brooke  
 **Brooke :** Salut  
 **Lucas :** Je... Je ne peux pas  
 **Brooke :** Je sais  
 **Lucas :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais la  
 **Brooke :** Peyton m'envoie  
 **Lucas :** J'en suis incapable Brooke, je ne peux pas rentrer dans cette pièce  
 **Brooke en lui serrant le bras :** Je sais  
 **Lucas en claquant sa tête sur le mur :** Sa fait trop mal  
 **Brooke en ce levant :** Lucas  
 **Lucas en laissant ses larmes couler :** Je n'y arrive pas  
 **Brooke en lui tendant la main :** Debout  
 **Lucas :** Brooke  
 **Brooke :** Debout tout de suite  
 **Lucas en prenant sa main :** Je...  
 **Brooke :** Je ne vais pas te dire que je comprends, car j'ose à peine imaginer l'enfer que tu vis depuis son départ, mais tu as une petite fille qui compte sur toi et elle mérite autant d'amour que tu en as pour Milan  
 **Lucas :** Brooke  
 **Brooke en le poussant devant la porte :** Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'ouvrir cette fichue porte et de tout mettre en ordre pour ta fille, pour la sœur de Milan, c'est ici qu'elle doit être et nulle part d'autres alors ouvre cette fichue porte de malheur

Brooke c'est que sais difficile pour lui, mais pour elle aussi c'est difficile de venir dans cette maison et dans cette chambre car c'est avec elle que Lucas a préparé la chambre pour Milan. Brooke reste bien derrière lui, pendant que Lucas tourne enfin la poignée de la porte.

 **Lucas en fermant les yeux :** Pour Mila

Lucas pousse enfin cette porte qui le hante depuis tant d'année, il fait un pas hésitant en avant, avant d'entrer vraiment dans la chambre et la première chose qu'il voit c'est l'un des doudous de son fils, qu'il prend dans ses mains.

 **Lucas en tombant a genou :** Milan  
 **Brooke en ce précipitant vers lui :** Lucas  
 **Lucas en laissant ses larmes coulées :** Oh seigneur pourquoi  
 **Brooke en le serrant par les épaules :** Chut tout va bien  
 **Lucas :** Pourquoi Brooke pourquoi  
 **Brooke en retenant plus ses larmes :** Il n'y a pas de réponse à sa et je suis désolé, tellement désoler  
 **Lucas :** Oh seigneur sa fait tellement mal  
 **Brooke en le serrant plus fort :** Je sais, je sais  
 **Lucas :** Pourquoi nous, pourquoi nous  
 **Nathan :** Lucas  
 **Brooke en ce retournant :** Il a besoin de toi là  
 **Nathan :** Je m'en occupe  
 **Brooke en l'embrassant sur le crâne :** Tiens bon pour elles

Brooke se recule aux ralentis de Lucas avant de partir à toute vitesse, voir Lucas dans cet état lui broie le cœur. Nathan attend que Brooke soit sortir pour s'accroupir devant son frère et bordel le voir pleuré de cette façon lui tord les tripes.

 **Nathan en posant sa main sur son épaule :** Frangin  
 **Lucas :** Sa fait un mal de chien Nathan  
 **Nathan en retenant du mieux qu'il peut ses larmes :** Je sais  
 **Lucas :** Pourquoi nous  
 **Nathan :** Ça va aller frangin tu verras Mila va te redonner le sourire, a travers elle tu verras Milan chaque jour  
 **Lucas :** Tu crois  
 **Nathan :** Oui, et quand elle sera en âge de comprendre tu lui parleras de son grand frère et nous le feront tous mais a l'heure d'aujourd'hui elle a besoin de son papa, elle a besoin que tu sois fort  
 **Lucas :** D'accord  
 **Nathan en posant sa main sur son cœur :** Ça ne sera jamais facile, et il sera à jamais ici et c'est le plus important  
 **Lucas :** Merci  
 **Nathan en ce levant :** Aller vient on va tout arranger pour Mila et on a de la compagnie qui va venir nous aidez  
 **Lucas :** Qui  
 **Nathan :** James, Skills, Julian et même tous les autres  
 **Lucas :** D'accord

Lucas regarde son petit frère et il remercie les dieux que lui soit là avec lui pour lui, car il ne croit pas qu'il aurait été capable de traverser tout sa depuis sa rupture avec Peyton. Il a été là dès le début et il ne sait pas comment le remercié pour tout ce qu'il a toujours fait pour lui et Peyton.


	16. Chapitre 14

Peyton ce trouve chez elle avec Brooke et Haley, et elle aimerait vraiment savoir comment sais passé le moment ou Lucas a ouvert la chambre de Milan mais personne ne lui a rien dit et ça commence a la rendre dingue, car elle sait déjà que Lucas a du avoir un mal de chien a l'ouvrir.

 **Haley :** A quoi tu penses  
 **Peyton :** A Lucas  
 **Haley :** Pourquoi  
 **Peyton :** J'aimerais savoir comment sa, c'est passé quand il est entré dans la chambre de Milan  
 **Haley :** Oh  
 **Peyton :** Oui et vu que Brooke ne dit plus un mot depuis qu'elle est rentrée  
 **Brooke :** Je...  
 **Peyton :** Tu vois de quoi je parle  
 **Haley :** Oui  
 **Peyton :** J'aurai dû être avec lui pour le faire  
 **Haley :** Il devait le faire seul  
 **Peyton en prenant Mila dans ses bras :** Je sais  
 **Haley :** Et toi comment tu vas  
 **Peyton :** Ça peut aller merci, _(A Mila)_ Ah oui on va bien ma puce, je te croquerai bien  
 **Haley en souriant :** J'adore sa  
 **Peyton :** Quoi  
 **Haley :** Revoir tes yeux pétiller et ce sourire tellement sincère et pas forcé  
 **Peyton en regardant Mila :** C'est grâce à elle tout ça, ah oui ma puce c'est grâce à toi  
 **Haley :** J'adore quand elle sourit  
 **Peyton :** C'est tout Lucas quand elle fait sa  
 **Haley :** Je trouve aussi  
 **Peyton :** Tu veux bien la prendre une minute  
 **Haley en la prenant :** Bien sûr  
 **Peyton en s'asseyant a coté de Brooke :** Parle-moi  
 **Brooke en la regardant :** Je...  
 **Peyton :** J'ai besoin que tu me parles  
 **Brooke :** Lucas a craqué  
 **Peyton :** Je sais, enfin je me doute  
 **Brooke en posant sa tête sur son épaule :** Il est tombé à genoux en entrant dans sa chambre  
 **Peyton :** Quoi  
 **Brooke :** Il avait un des doudous de Milan dans les mains et il est tombé à genoux en demandant pourquoi vous  
 **Peyton :** Oh  
 **Brooke :** Et qu'il avait mal, tellement mal  
 **Peyton en essayant de retenir ses larmes :** Je sais  
 **Brooke :** Il va avoir besoin de Mila et toi plus que jamais  
 **Peyton :** Je sais

Brooke attrape la main de Peyton et la serre dans la sienne, avoir vu Lucas dans cet état sa la mise mal et depuis elle ne cesse de penser à sa. Peyton savait bien que Lucas aurai mal réagi en entrant dans la chambre mais elle avais espérer aussi que sa l'aiderai autrement elle lui aurait dit de le faire avec elle, même si sa lui fait peur d'y entrer à nouveau elle aussi.

 **James en entrant :** C'est nous  
 **Haley :** Salut  
 **Lucas :** Je peux  
 **Haley :** Je t'en prie  
 **Lucas en la prenant :** Salut toi, tu m'as manqué  
 **Nathan en lui caressant la joue :** Et tu as manqué à parrain aussi, petite blonde  
 **Breyton en souriant :** ...  
 **Nathan :** Quoi  
 **Brooke :** Haley doit vraiment te faire une fille  
 **Nathan :** Pourquoi tu dis sa  
 **Brooke :** Tu es différent qu'avec James  
 **Nathan :** Oui je sais  
 **Haley :** Pauvre petite Mila aucun garçon ne pourra s'approcher d'elle  
 **Lucas en la regardant** : Qu'il essaye pour voir  
 **Haley :** Qu'est ce que je disais  
 **Lucas :** Aucun garçon ne s'approche de ma fille  
 **Brooke :** Elle est un peu jeune la non  
 **Lucas :** Même à 40 ans elle sera trop jeune, et trop bien pour n'importe quelle garçons  
 **Brooke :** Heureusement que Karen et Larry non pas réagi comme vous  
 **Leyton :** ...  
 **Brooke :** Oh désoler  
 **Lucas a Mila :** Faut pas écouté marraine et tata Haley elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles disent  
 **Braley :** Hé  
 **Lucas en l'embrassant :** Papa va te faire ton biberon pendant qu'elles disent des bêtises  
 **Braley :** Hé  
 **Peyton :** Je viens avec toi  
 **Lucas :** D'accord  
 **Nathan en les regardant partir :** Hum  
 **Brooke :** Alors la toi tu sais quelque chose  
 **Nathan :** Peut-être bien  
 **Brooke :** Et tu ne diras rien pas vrai  
 **Nathan :** Vrai  
 **Brooke a James :** Hé le petit chouchou a sa marraine tu vas tout nous dire  
 **James en s'asseyant sur ses genoux :** Ont a trouver plein de photo de parrain et tata Peyton  
 **Brooke :** Vraiment  
 **James :** Oui plein, ils étaient vraiment amoureux hein  
 **Brooke :** Oui beaucoup beaucoup

James sourie avant de ce lever et de partir rejoindre Lucas et Peyton a la cuisine, les autres le regardent partir avec la même question, qu'est ce que James va faire, bien que Nathan en a sa petite idée, Nathan sait beaucoup de choses et il ne dit rien à personne et ça ne plaît pas du tout aux filles.

 **James :** Parrain  
 **Lucas :** Oui Jam  
 **James :** Je te la rends  
 **Lucas en continuant de préparer le biberon :** Quoi dont  
 **James :** Tata Peyton  
 **Lucas en s'arrêtant net :** Quoi  
 **James :** Je te rends tata Peyton, car tu l'aimes beaucoup beaucoup et moi je sais qu'elle sera heureuse avec toi

Sans rien ajouté James quitte la cuisine pour rejoindre les autres qui son mort de rire, par contre Lucas lui ne sais plus ou se mettre tout comme Peyton d'ailleurs, au mot de James elle a viré au rouge et c'est impossible que personne ne l'ai remarquer et surtout pas Lucas.


	17. Chapitre 15

Lucas et Peyton ont confié leur fille à leurs amis, car Lucas veut absolument que Peyton voie la chambre de Mila, et il sait parfaitement qu'elle a peur d'entrer dans cette chambre comme lui avait peur, alors il a préféré leur laisser la petite.

Alors qu'ils entrent dans la maison, Lucas peut sentir à quel point Peyton est stressé, d'une part parce qu'elle va voir la chambre et d'une autre part elle n'est pas entrée ici depuis son départ et sa la stresse énormément.

 **Lucas en lui attrapant la main :** Tu me fais confiance  
 **Peyton :** Oui  
 **Lucas en la fessant le suivre :** Suit moi  
 **Peyton en le suivants :** D'accord

Peyton suit Lucas jusqu'au couloir qui mène à la chambre mais au moment ou il commence à ouvrir la porte Peyton fait quelque pas en arrière pas sûr d'être prête pour sa, Lucas se retourne vers elle et il peut voir qu'elle est terrifiée et il le comprend même très bien.

 **Peyton en retenant ses larmes :** Lucas  
 **Lucas en l'attrapant par les épaules :** Je sais mais sa allée  
 **Peyton :** Je...  
 **Lucas :** Je sais que sa te fait peur, et en entrant dans cette pièce tout va te revenir d'un coup et tu vas t'écrouler de chagrin et j'en suis désoler d'avance mais tu te sentiras mieux après  
 **Peyton :** Tu... Tu crois  
 **Lucas :** Oui, je te promets que oui  
 **Peyton :** D'accord  
 **Lucas en lui tendant la main :** Prête  
 **Peyton en la prenant :** D'accord  
 **Lucas a son oreille :** Pour Mila  
 **Peyton :** Pour Mila

Ils avancent de nouveau vers la porte et Lucas peut sentir qu'elle serre sa main plus fort, il s'avance davantage de la porte et il l'ouvre, et ils entrent. Peyton reste figé sur place, accablé par le chagrin qu'elle garde en elle depuis tout ce temps, Lucas attrape une des peluches qu'il y a sur la commode et la mets dans les mains de Peyton.

Quand Peyton lève les yeux vers lui, ses joues sont inondées de larmes et bon sang il déteste toujours sa. Peyton ce mets a sangloté plus fort et ce laisse tombée au sol suivie par Lucas, elle ce mets a hurler sa douleur pendant que Lucas la tiens par-derrière, il a mal de la voir comme sa, mais il sait aussi que son hurlement va la soulager après.

 **Peyton en pleurant :** Pou... Pourquoi !  
 **Lucas en la serrant :** Chut  
 **Peyton :** Pourquoi il nous a fait ça, pourquoi  
 **Lucas :** Sa va allée je suis là  
 **Peyton :** On n'a même pas pu profiter de lui, on l'a eu qu'une seul journée Lucas  
 **Lucas larmes aux yeux :** Je sais, je sais  
 **Peyton en pleurant de plus belle :** Mon petit garçon, mon bébé  
 **Lucas en retenant plus ses larmes :** Je suis là, je suis là  
 **Peyton en ce tournant :** Notre bébé  
 **Lucas :** Je sais  
 **Peyton en pleurant encore plus fort :** Notre bébé Lucas, on nous a pris notre bébé  
 **Lucas en posant ses mains sur ses joues :** Je sais, et si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour enlever tout ton chagrin je le ferai  
 **Peyton :** Milan  
 **Lucas en lui prenant la main et la mettant sur son cœur :** Il est ici avec nous, pour toujours  
 **Peyton en continuant de pleurer :** Il me manque  
 **Lucas :** Je sais à moi aussi  
 **Peyton :** Lucas  
 **Lucas :** Je sais Peyton, mais sa allée maintenant  
 **Peyton :** Sa fait mal, tellement mal  
 **Lucas en posant son front sur le sien :** Je sais  
 **Peyton en posant ses mains sur son torse :** Pourquoi  
 **Lucas :** Il n'y a pas de raison  
 **Peyton :** ...  
 **Lucas en essuyant ses larmes :** Ça va aller maintenant, on va se battre pour Mila d'accord  
 **Peyton :** Pour Mila

Lucas prend Peyton dans ses bras et la serre très fort, Peyton s'accroche a lui désespérément en espérant vraiment que maintenant sa ria aussi pour elle que pour lui. Une fois que tous les deux son calmer il se lève et Lucas lui fait faire le tour de la chambre qu'elle trouve magnifique et encore plus de voir une photo de lui avec elle et Milan.


	18. Chapitre 16

Brooke se trouve chez elle, et depuis quelques minutes elle a des flashs du passé qui lui passe dans la tête et elle aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir effacer ses douloureux souvenirs de sa tête. Quand Julian entre, il trouve Brooke assise sur le canapé avec une photo de Lucas et Peyton avec Milan et il sait exactement a quoi elle pense, et il savait qu'en revenant en ville tout leurs reviendrai aussi bien a Peyton qu'a Brooke.

 **Julian :** Hé  
 **Brooke en essuyant ses larmes :** Hé  
 **Julian :** Dit moi  
 **Brooke :** Depuis que j'ai vu Lucas s'écrouler dans la chambre de Milan, j'ai tout ses souvenirs qui me hantent  
 **Julian :** Tu veux en parlé  
 **Brooke :** Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça  
 **Julian :** Hé tu ne m'ennuies pas, bien au contraire je veux savoir je veux tout savoir  
 **Brooke :** C'est l'enterrement de Milan qui me hante  
 **Julian :** Raconte-moi

Brooke pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Julian tout en fermant les yeux, et juste en les fermant elle a l'impression de se retrouver dans le passé, ou toute cette douleur a bien failli tous les tuer.

 **Brooke :** Le jour de l'enterrement de Milan, ils étaient tellement anéantis de chagrin et je le comprends très bien... Nathan a dû retenir Lucas tout le long de la cérémonie et nous, on a retenu Peyton... Le moment le plus difficile a été quand ils ont descendu le cercueil j'ai cru que Peyton aller sauter pour aller le rejoindre, Lucas a eu le réflexe de la retenir et ils ce son effondré tous les deux... Et c'était tellement pénible de les entendre hurler leur chagrin, heureusement que Karen et Larry étaient là... Karen venait de perdre Keith en plus... Elle a perdu son fiancé et son petit-fils mais elle a su mettre son chagrin de côté pour s'occuper de son fils... Puis les jours ont passé, comme si on était tous sur une autre planète et c'était un peu ça a vrai dire... Puis il a fallu qu'on reprenne le lycée... Et sa aussi sa a été une dure épreuve... Il y avait tous ses regards poser sur nous, sur Peyton et Lucas... Ont été déjà populaire avant ça, mais c'était juste notre bande... Et puis tout le monde est devenu gentil avec nous... Et c'est ça qui a fait péter les plombs à Lucas... C'est gentillesse hypocrite... Ils avaient fait une sorte d'autel pour le type qui avait fait sa et Lucas a disjoncté, comment ils pouvaient faire une chose pareille alors que ce type lui avait tout pris, son père et son fils... Peyton ne réalisé pas elle, elle était comme absente...  
 **Julian en lui prenant la main :** Continue  
 **Brooke en reniflant :** Plusieurs mois plus tard, il y a eu le procès et ça était encore plus difficile de se retrouver devant lui... Ont avais un super-avocat, grâce à Dan... Pour une fois qu'il fessait quelque chose pour Lucas... Le type était là a dire qu'il n'avait jamais voulu tout ce qu'il est arrivé... A ce trouvé des excuses pour ce qu'il avait fait, et Peyton ne l'avait pas supporté... Elle, c'est levé et elle lui a dit sa façon pensée, elle lui a crasher à la figure tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi a dire depuis... Et elle lui a mis une photo de Milan et de Keith sous les yeux en lui disant qu'il avait pris des personnes qu'ils aimaient... Qu'il lui avait pris son petit garçon... Il n'a pas arrêté de s'excuser tout le long du procès, mais heureusement il a été condamné... Après ont du reprendre notre vie, bien que plus rien n'a jamais été pareil après ça... Peyton s'était renfermé sur elle-même tout comme Lucas, et ils se son éloigné l'un de l'autre sans vraiment le vouloir... Puis il y a eu la fac, et ils ont décidé de rompre tous les deux... Je suis resté avec Peyton, et Nathan et Haley ont fait leur maximum pour être auprès de Lucas... Je prenais souvent des nouvelles d'eux et surtout de Lucas... Puis ont ai enfin rentrer a la maison... Peyton voulait retrouver Lucas mais il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, et quand elle a appris qu'il se mariait le jour de la mort de Milan c'était comme s'il voulait tout oublié, oublié Milan... J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour l'aider et je le fais encore aujourd'hui, et j'aimerais tellement les revoir ensemble c'est ce que je souhaite le plus en ce moment.  
 **Julian :** Sa va s'arrange j'en suis sûr  
 **Brooke :** Comment tu peux le savoir  
 **Julian :** Il y a encore beaucoup d'amour entre eux, puis ils viennent d'avoir une petite fille ensemble

Brooke se sert contre Julian et elle laisse ses larmes couler, Julian resserre son étreinte autour d'elle pour qu'elle sache bien qu'il est là aussi pour elle. Il sait bien qu'ils avaient tous souffert de cette période mais il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire personne n'osez en parlé.

Après un long moment a être rester silencieux Brooke relève la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Julian, tout en ce mordant la lèvre et Julian connaît très bien ce tic, il sait qu'elle va lui apprendre une nouvelle et qu'elle a peur de sa réaction.

 **Julian :** Je t'écoute  
 **Brooke en souriant faiblement :** Je...  
 **Julian :** Brooke  
 **Brooke :** Quand tu as dit que tu voulais qu'on est des enfants tu étais sérieux  
 **Julian :** Tu sais bien que oui, pourquoi  
 **Brooke :** Il se pourrait que je sois enceinte  
 **Julian :** Quoi  
 **Brooke :** J'en suis pas encore sûr, j'attends encore les résulta des examens mais mon médecin croie que je pourrais l'être  
 **Julian en souriant :** Tu dois avoir ses résultats quand exactement  
 **Brooke :** Aujourd'hui, il doit m'appeler aujourd'hui en fin de journée  
 **Julian :** C'est une super-nouvelle  
 **Brooke :** C'est vrai tu le penses vraiment  
 **Julian en posant sa main sur son ventre :** Oui, et je croise les doigts pour qu'il soit vraiment la  
 **Brooke en souriant :** Moi aussi  
 **Julian :** Tu seras la plus extraordinaire de toutes les mamans  
 **Brooke :** Et toi des papas  
 **Julian en posant sa main sur sa joue :** Je t'aime Brooke Davis  
 **Brooke :** Je t'aime aussi

Julian avance son visage de celui de Brooke pour un tendre baiser, Brooke est aux anges face à la réaction de Julian, et elle espère être vraiment enceinte. Pour en parler à ses amis elle préfère attendre d'être sur, mais a Julian elle n'arriver plus à garder le secret.


	19. Chapitre 17

Pendant que Brooke passe une journée avec Julian, Lucas et Peyton sont avec leur fille, et Haley et Nathan avec leur fils sur le terrain de basket et eux aussi passe une journée ensemble, et Haley essaye d'en apprendre plus sur tout ce que cache Nathan par rapport à Lucas mais c'est une vraie tombe.

 **Haley :** Tu n'es pas sympa  
 **Nathan en souriant :** Je ne peux rien te dire c'est tout  
 **Haley :** Mais pourquoi  
 **Nathan :** Parce que ce qu'il ma confier est privé et qu'il n'a jamais rien dit a personne et surtout ce n'est pas a moi de révéler ses secrets  
 **Haley :** Ouais mais je n'aime pas l'idée  
 **Nathan :** Je sais, mais c'est mon frère  
 **James :** Papa tu joues avec moi  
 **Nathan :** Si maman a fini avec toutes ses questions oui  
 **James :** Maman  
 **Haley :** Oui c'est bon  
 **James :** Tu viens  
 **Nathan :** J'arrive

Nathan part rejoindre son fils pendant que Haley boude qu'il ne va pas dire ce qu'il sait mais elle comprend également qu'il garde les secrets de son frère. Alors qu'elle est dans ses pensées et que les garçons sont entrain de jouet au basket, ils sont rejoints par les deux autres couples.

 **Brooke :** Je crois qu'on a tous eu la même idée  
 **Peyton :** Faut croire que oui  
 **Nathan :** Salut  
 **Leyton et Brulian :** Salut  
 **James :** Parrain tu joues avec nous  
 **Lucas :** Bien sûr  
 **Nathan :** Julian tu sais jouer  
 **Julian :** Oui un peu  
 **Nathan :** Alors viens  
 **James en fessant un bisou a Mila :** Coucou toi  
 **Nathan :** James tu viens  
 **James :** Oui j'arrive

Alors que les garçons partent pour le terrain et ce faire un petit match, les filles s'assied sur la table et elle discute tout en admirant la petite Mila, que Brooke trouve à croquer tout comme Haley d'ailleurs.

 **Brooke en jouant avec Mila :** Comment tu vas Sawyer  
 **Peyton :** Bien merci et toi  
 **Haley :** Pour de vrai tu vas comment  
 **Peyton :** C'est dur par moments mais quand je regarde Mila tout va mieux  
 **Brooke :** Je te mangerai bien toi tu le sais ça  
 **Peyton :** Si tu ne tiens pas a ce que Lucas te trucide vaut mieux pas  
 **Brooke :** Oui je sais, et comment sa va avec lui  
 **Peyton :** Bien  
 **Haley :** Ce qu'on veut savoir c'est savoir comment sa va entre vous deux  
 **Peyton :** Ça va aussi, il est super-protecteur avec Mila  
 **Brooke :** Peyton entre toi et lui  
 **Peyton :** Ben ça va, on s'entend toujours bien  
 **Brooke :** Tu le fais exprès ce n'est pas possible  
 **Peyton :** Vous vouliez que je dise quoi, il allait ce marié  
 **Brooke :** Mais il ne l'est pas  
 **Peyton :** Je sais oui mais je n'arrive pas a m'enlever de la tête que si je n'étais pas tombé enceinte ils se seront marié  
 **Haley :** Je savais que tu allais nous sortir ça  
 **Brooke en sortant un livre :** Du coup on a ça pour toi  
 **Peyton :** Qu'est ce que sais  
 **Haley :** Lindsay me la envoyer en me fessant promettre de te le donner si sa prenez trop de temps  
 **Brooke :** Écoute Peyton, Lindsay t'adore malgré ce qui sait passer entre toi et Lucas alors qu'ils étaient ensemble  
 **Haley :** Et sa fait des mois qu'on attend tous que vous vous remettiez ensemble et Lindsay également  
 **Brooke :** Mila a besoin de ses deux parents et pas passé d'une maison à l'autre chaque semaine  
 **Peyton :** Il ne vous est pas venu a l'idée que Lucas ne pouvais ne plus avoir de sentiment pour moi  
 **Braley :** Non pas une seconde  
 **Haley :** Tu n'as pas vu comment il te regarde  
 **Brooke :** Il a toujours son regard posé sur toi, et bien qu'il détourne le regard quand tu le regardes à ton tour, on peut voir plein d'amour entre vous  
 **Haley :** Pourquoi tu ne l'inviterais pas à dîner  
 **Brooke :** Oui c'est une bonne idée et je te garderai Mila  
 **Peyton en regardant sa fille :** Euh  
 **Brooke :** Je sais que depuis qu'elle est là tu ne la laisser qu'à Lucas, mais je te promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien  
 **Peyton :** Je ne sais pas

Peyton sais bien que sa fille sera en sécurité avec Brooke, mais elle n'arrive pas a la laisser a quelqu'un d'autre que Lucas, c'est peut-être bête mais elle croit que si c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui la garde il risque d'arriver malheur.

 **Haley :** James  
 **James :** Oui maman  
 **Haley :** Viens vois  
 **James en la rejoignant :** Oui  
 **Haley :** Tu veux nous aider  
 **James :** A quoi faire  
 **Haley :** À ce que parrain et tata Peyton se remettent ensemble  
 **Peyton :** Haley  
 **James :** Oui je suis trop d'accord  
 **Brooke :** Alors il faut convaincre parrain d'inviter tata à dîner, et nous ont gardera Mila  
 **James :** D'accord

James repart sur le terrain l'air de rien, et Peyton n'aime vraiment pas leur plan car elle est persuadée que sa ne marchera pas, vu qu'elle est convaincue que Lucas ne l'aime plus de cette façon.

Au bout de 10 minutes à jouer, James attrape son père et Julian pour lui dire son plan et tout les deux son de leurs avis il faut les aider autrement dans 10 ans ils ne seront toujours pas ensemble.

 **James en jouant :** Parrain ça serait bien si tu invitais tata Peyton à dîner  
 **Lucas en s'arrêtant :** Quoi !  
 **James :** Je dis sa je ne dis rien  
 **Nathan :** Ça vous ferait du bien de discuter  
 **Lucas :** Et ma fille j'en fais quoi  
 **Julian :** On peut vous la garder, ce qui ne déplairait pas a Brooke bien au contraire  
 **Lucas :** Euh, je n'en sais rien  
 **Nathan :** Elle ira bien, elle sera en sécurité  
 **Lucas :** Je sais qu'elle sera en sécurité avec Brooke, j'ai confiance en elle  
 **Nathan :** Mais  
 **Lucas :** Quand elle n'est pas avec moi, elle est avec Peyton  
 **Julian :** Tu pourras appeler pendant la soirée si sa peut te rassurer  
 **Lucas :** Qui vous dit qu'elle a envie de dîner avec moi  
 **James :** Moi je te le dis  
 **Lucas :** Jam  
 **James :** Aller parrain stp, invite tata  
 **Nathan :** Et je te promets que si sa ne se passe pas comme tu l'aurai voulu on n'insistera plus sur ça  
 **Lucas :** D'accord

Lucas ne sait pas du tout si Peyton va accepter, car comme elle, il est persuadé qu'il n'y a plus ce genre d'amour entre eux, certes ils ce sont rapprocher depuis la naissance de Mila et ils sont souvent ensemble mais c'est juste pour Mila et rien d'autre, enfin de son côté non mais il est persuadé que c'est le cas de Peyton.


	20. Chapitre 18

Lucas à inviter Peyton a dîné aujourd'hui auquel elle a accepté, mais aussi bien l'un que l'autre appréhende, d'une part car ils vont être séparés de leur fille et malgré tout sa les inquiètes, et de deux aucun d'eux ne sais ce qui va ce passé pendant ce dîner. Mais pour le moment il se trouve tous les deux chez Brooke pour lui laisser leur fille et c'est très difficile pour eux deux.

 **Peyton en prenant sa main :** On se revoit tout à l'heure trésor  
 **Lucas en lui caressant les cheveux :** Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser  
 **Peyton :** Moi non plus, c'est tellement dur à faire  
 **Lucas en lui donnant son doudou :** J'aurai jamais cru que sa aurai été aussi dur  
 **Brooke :** Tout ce passera bien  
 **Peyton :** Je sais oui, on te fait confiance mais c'est dur de la laisser  
 **Julian :** Vous pourriez appeler, enfin pas toutes les 10 minutes non plus  
 **Lucas en soufflant un bon coup :** Oui, qu'est ce que sais difficile à faire  
 **Brooke :** Aller zou dehors tous les deux  
 **Leyton en l'embrassant :** On t'aime très très fort

Lucas et Peyton quittent la maison de Brooke avec cette appréhension, oh ils ont confiance en Brooke évidemment mais de savoir qu'elle ne se trouve pas avec l'un ou l'autre sa les angoisse plus que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Une fois au restaurant il essaye de se détendre et de profiter de la soirée même si leur fille ne quitte pas leur penser, au bout d'une heure il ne tienne plus et il on besoin d'avoir des nouvelles de la petite

 **Lucas :** Tu veux appeler  
 **Peyton :** Oui stp, j'ai besoin d'être rassuré  
 **Lucas :** Oui moi aussi  
 **Peyton en sortant son téléphone :** Je sais qu'elle va bien mais j'ai besoin...  
 **Lucas :** Je comprends je ressens pareil  
 **Peyton :** Aller Brooke décroche... Brooke  
 **Brooke :** Allô  
 **Peyton :** Qu'est ce qui ce passe, pourquoi tu as mis tout ce temps a répondre  
 **Brooke :** Tout va bien Peyton, Julian et sorti nous chercher a mangé et moi j'ai dû changer la couche de Mila  
 **Lucas :** Est-ce qu'elle va bien  
 **Brooke :** Très bien oui, elle vient de manger  
 **Lucas :** Tu lui as mis sa poudre  
 **Brooke :** Lucas  
 **Lucas :** Elle risque d'avoir des rougeurs  
 **Peyton :** On a mis son pyjama rose dans son sac  
 **Leyton :** Et donne-lui son doudou elle ne dort pas sans lui  
 **Brooke en criant :** Lucas ! Peyton !  
 **Leyton :** Quoi !  
 **Brooke :** Mila va très bien, tout va très bien alors profiter juste de cette soirée et ne rappelez plus  
 **Leyton :** Mais...  
 **Brooke :** Rien du tout, bonne soirée

Peyton regarde son téléphone estomaquer elle n'en revient pas que Brooke lui a raccroché au nez, non mais oh sa ne se fait pas des trucs pareils, elle se promet de se venger quand Brooke voudra qu'elle lui garde ses enfants quand elle en aura, Lucas et dans le même état que Peyton, il sait bien qu'il on abuser mais quand même.

 **Lucas :** Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est raccrochée  
 **Peyton en souriant :** Tu crois qu'on est trop protecteur  
 **Lucas :** Je ne sais pas, peut-être mais je crois que tout les jeunes parents ont dû mal à se séparer de leur enfant, et nous encore plus surtout avec ce qu'on a vécu avec Milan  
 **Peyton :** Merci  
 **Lucas :** Pourquoi  
 **Peyton :** Pour pas me dire que je suis une maman complètement dingue  
 **Lucas :** Si tu l'es je le suis aussi alors  
 **Peyton en souriant faiblement :** On est de bon parent pas vrai  
 **Lucas en lui prenant la main :** Hé  
 **Peyton en serrant sa main :** Lucas  
 **Lucas :** Oui on est de bon parent, ce qui est arrivé a Milan n'est ni de ta faute ni de la mienne  
 **Peyton :** Tu le penses enfin que ce n'était pas de ta faute  
 **Lucas :** Oui, je sais que je n'aurai rien pu faire pour sauver Milan, sa fait toujours mal quand je pense a ce qu'on a du vivre mais je penserai toujours a lui et je me dis aussi que de la ou il est, il veille sur nous trois  
 **Peyton :** Je pense pareil  
 **Lucas :** On a vécu le pire cauchemar qu'un parent doit vivre et maintenant je me dis que tout ira bien, que tout doit aller bien et Mila et la pour nous souvenir de ne pas baiser les bras a l'avenir  
 **Peyton :** C'est elle qui va nous aider  
 **Lucas :** Je le pense aussi  
 **Peyton :** Merci  
 **Lucas :** Pourquoi  
 **Peyton :** Je ne t'ai jamais remercié, quand on a perdu Milan tu as été plus que présent alors que je n'étais pas au meilleur avec toi, tu ma aider plus que n'importe qui et même après notre séparation tu as continué à le faire  
 **Lucas :** Je le ferai toujours qu'importe ce qui se passera dans l'avenir  
 **Peyton :** Je t'ai reproché la date de ton mariage, parce que je croyais vraiment que tu voulais à tout prix oublié Milan et je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine ce jour-là  
 **Lucas :** Peyton quoi que l'avenir me réserve à moi ou a toi rien ni personne ne pourra nous faire oublier notre fils  
 **Peyton :** Je sais  
 **Lucas :** Nous n'avons peut-être pas beaucoup de souvenirs avec lui, mais l'avoir vu ouvrir les yeux et de savoir qu'il ai parti avec notre visage en mémoire je me sens chanceux, car il aurait pu voir des médecins avant son départ et je préfère que sa soyons-nous qu'il a vu et pas un étranger  
 **Peyton :** Tu crois qu'il le savait, je sais qu'il n'avait même pas un jour, mais tu te souviens il a souri  
 **Lucas :** Oui je me souviens, c'est comme s'il était content de nous voir avant son départ  
 **Peyton :** Je ne l'ai pas rêvé alors  
 **Lucas en lui essuyant une larme :** Non tu la pas rêver  
 **Peyton en appuyant sa joue sur sa main :** Merci vraiment  
 **Lucas en souriant tendrement :** Je t'en prie

Tous les deux son ravis de ce dîner car ils ont pu se parler de chose qu'il refusait de faire par le passé, ils savent que le chemin et encore long pour faire leur deuil mais ils savent aussi qu'une étape a était franchis et sa leur fait plaisir à un point qu'ils ne l'aurai pas imaginer.

 **Peyton :** Quoi  
 **Lucas :** Je suis content qu'on est eu cette conversation tous les deux  
 **Peyton :** Moi aussi, on en avait besoin  
 **Lucas :** C'est vrai oui  
 **Peyton :** Dit  
 **Lucas :** Oui  
 **Peyton :** Est-ce que ton bouquin quelqu'un la lu  
 **Lucas :** Quoi de quoi tu parles  
 **Peyton en ce mordant la lèvre :** Brooke ma donnée ton dernier livre  
 **Lucas :** Comment elle l'a eu  
 **Peyton :** D'après elle, Lindsay leur a envoyé pour me le donner  
 **Lucas :** Oh  
 **Peyton :** Mais si tu ne veux pas que je le lie je comprendrai  
 **Lucas :** Non ça ne me dérange pas que tu le lises  
 **Peyton :** Ça parle de quoi  
 **Lucas :** De toi la plus clairs de temps  
 **Peyton :** C'est vrai  
 **Lucas :** Oui, ça parle de notre histoire avant la séparation, puis tout ce qui est arrivé avec ton retour  
 **Peyton :** ...  
 **Lucas :** Ma certitude de faire le bon choix en voulant épouser Lindsay, je ne l'ai pas fait pour te faire du mal sa n'a jamais été dans mets plan, je croyais que l'amour que j'avais pour elle était aussi fort que celui que j'ai pour toi mais il faut croire que je me suis trompé  
 **Peyton :** Celui que tu avais pour moi  
 **Lucas :** Que j'ai toujours  
 **Peyton** : Elle n'est pas marrante ta blague Lucas, tu n'as jamais été drôle  
 **Lucas :** Hé je suis très drôle, mais la je suis sérieux  
 **Peyton :** Tu m'aimes encore  
 **Lucas :** Je n'ai jamais cesser de t'aimer, j'ai fait des erreurs et j'en suis conscient mais arrêter de t'aimais m'était impossible  
 **Peyton :** Comme moi  
 **Lucas :** Pardon  
 **Peyton :** Quand je suis rentré je n'ai pas cessé de dire que ce n'était pas pour toi, mais c'était vraiment pour toi et j'ai vraiment cru que je pourrai te retrouver mais quand tu m'as présenté Lindsay comme étant ta future femme, j'ai gardé ça pour moi car tu avais l'air heureux avec elle et c'est tout ce je voulais. Puis il y a eu la fête au Tric et quand je l'ai vu te sauter au cou, je n'ai pas pu garder met larmes pour moi, alors je suis aller m'enfermer dans les toilettes et c'est là que tu m'as rejoint. Quand on sait rendu compte que ce qu'on avait fait été une erreur je suis rester loin de toi aussi longtemps que possible, jusqu'au jour ou j'ai vu Lindsay et qu'elle a appris a tout le monde que j'étaie enceinte, j'étaie tellement terrifier que tu te rendes compte que c'était ta fille et que sa gâche tout entre toi et Lindsay. Quand je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital, j'avais peur de la perdre elle aussi mais je ne pouvais toujours pas te le dire, je ne pouvais pas détruire ce que tu essayais de construire, puis je suis allé voir Milan ou j'ai été rejoint par Nathan et alors qu'on était entrain de parlé de notre fille Lindsay et apparu derrière nous et elle a tout entendu, je lui ai dit que c'était de ma faute à moi, et de rien te dire mais elle n'a pas voulu.  
 **Lucas :** Elle a bien fait de me le dire, et je comprends très bien pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait toi-même  
 **Peyton :** Tu m'en veux beaucoup  
 **Lucas :** Non, puis Mila est ici maintenant tout comme toi et c'est le plus important

Lucas et Peyton continue de discuter pendant tout le dîner comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis bien longtemps, et de pouvoir confier tous ses choses l'un a l'autre leur fait un bien fou. Après leur dîner ils partent pour une balade tous les deux au clair de lune dans la ville, et c'est de cette façon qu'ils vont finir leur soirée avant d'aller récupérer leur fille, Lucas les raccompagnera toutes les deux et avant de partir il donne un baiser à Peyton qu'elle rend au centuple.


	21. Chapitre 19

Peyton se trouve chez elle ou elle attend Lucas qu'elle a invité pour le petit-déjeuner et en l'attendant elle s'occupe de sa fille et la voir si pleine de vie la fait sourire, et voir le sourire de sa fille lui remplie le cœur de bonheur, comme elle aurait jamais pu imaginer.

 **Lucas en entrant :** Peyton  
 **Peyton :** Cuisine  
 **Lucas :** Salut  
 **Peyton :** Salut  
 **Lucas en embrassant Mila :** Bonjour toi  
 **Mila en riant :** ...  
 **Lucas en souriant :** Ah j'adore ce rire  
 **Peyton :** Et moi donc  
 **Lucas :** Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ou hier c'était...  
 **Peyton :** Tu peux m'embrasser et c'est même recommander  
 **Lucas en l'embrassant :** Salut toi  
 **Peyton en passant ses bras autour de son cou :** Salut toi  
 **Lucas en lui caressant la joue :** Tu es magnifique  
 **Peyton en ce pinçant la lèvre :** Merci  
 **Mila en gigotant :** ...  
 **Lucas en ce tournant vers elle :** Et tu es aussi magnifique que maman  
 **Peyton :** Assis toi qu'ont prenne le petit-déjeuner  
 **Lucas :** Oui d'accord

Lucas et Peyton s'installe pour leur petit-déjeuner tout en s'amusant avec leur fille, et l'entendre rire leur fait du bien a tout les deux, et quand Peyton voie le sourire de Lucas face au rire de leur fille lui remplie le cœur de joie.

Après leur petit-déjeuner ils s'installe au salon avec leur fille qu'ils on mis dans son parc, et de la voir s'éveiller chaque jour les ravie plus que tout. Alors qu'ils son entrain de discuter tranquillement Brooke entre en fracas en fessant sursauté Lucas et Peyton.

 **Brooke :** Peyton faut que je te dise quelque chose... Oh ben sa peut attendre  
 **Peyton :** Davis qu'est ce qui se passe  
 **Brooke en fessant un signe de la main :** C'est rien on en parle plus tard  
 **Lucas :** Tu devrai emmener miss Davis dans une autre pièce je m'occupe de Mila  
 **Peyton :** D'accord, suis moi Davis  
 **Brooke :** Non mais sa peut attendre je t'assure  
 **Peyton :** Vu comment tu saute d'un pied a l'autre je croie pas, aller viens  
 **Lucas en prenant Mila dans ses bras :** Ta marraine et folle tu le sais ça  
 **Brooke en suivant Peyton :** Hé ne dit pas n'importe quoi a ma filleule tu veut  
 **Lucas en souriant :** Tu vois ce que je veut dire

Pendant que Lucas s'amuse avec Mila, Brooke et Peyton vont s'installer a la cuisine et Brooke fait tout pour essayer de gardé son secret bien que ce soit très difficile pour elle, car depuis qu'elle a apprit la nouvelle elle attend que ça pouvoir enfin lui apprendre la nouvelle.

 **Peyton :** Alors  
 **Brooke :** Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble  
 **Peyton :** Oui on y va doucement mais ne change pas de sujet  
 **Brooke en la prenant dans ses bras :** Je suis trop contente pour vous  
 **Peyton :** Merci, maintenant dit moi je vois que tu meurt d'envie de me dire quelque chose  
 **Brooke :** D'accord, tu es la première qui va être courant enfin après Julian  
 **Peyton :** Je sais déjà que vous voulait vous marié  
 **Brooke :** Je suis enceinte  
 **Peyton :** Que quoi  
 **Brooke en souriant :** Oui  
 **Peyton :** Vraiment cette fois, pas une fausse alerte  
 **Brooke :** Non j'ai fait les examen et tout et j'ai bien un petit dans le ventre  
 **Peyton :** Waouh c'est merveilleux Brooke je suis si contente pour toi et pour vous  
 **Brooke :** Merci  
 **Peyton en la prenant dans ses bras :** Félicitation, tu sera une maman d'enfer tu le sais sa  
 **Brooke :** J'espère être une maman aussi génial que toi et Haley  
 **Peyton :** Je n'en doute pas une seul seconde  
 **Lucas depuis le salon :** Félicitation Davis  
 **Brooke :** Merci Scott  
 **Peyton :** Tu la entendu depuis le salon  
 **Lucas :** Vous êtes pas discrète, et voilà la troisième  
 **Haley :** Salut  
 **Lucas :** Cuisine  
 **Haley en souriant :** Merci  
 **Lucas :** Peyton je vais rejoindre les garçon et j'emmène Mila  
 **Peyton en le rejoignant :** Tu es sur  
 **Lucas :** Vous avez plein de truc a vous dire  
 **Peyton en embrassant Mila :** D'accord  
 **Lucas en l'embrassant :** A tout a l'heure  
 **Peyton en penchant la tête sur le coté :** Hum  
 **Lucas en secouant la tête :** Ne me tente pas  
 **Peyton en souriant :** Fait attention a vous d'accord  
 **Lucas :** Il nous arrivera rien je te le promet  
 **Peyton :** D'accord  
 **Lucas :** On ce revoir tout a l'heure  
 **Peyton en les embrassant :** A tout a l'heure

Une fois que Lucas et Mila ont quitter la maison, Peyton repart rejoindre les filles a la cuisine, et elle reprennes leurs conversation. Quand Lucas arrive chez Nathan, son frère c'est que Brooke et Haley ont débarquer chez lui et lui ont voler Peyton.

 **Nathan :** Oh méchante Haley et méchante Brooke elle ton volé celle qui fait battre ton cœur  
 **Lucas :** Tu es de bonne humeur comme je vois  
 **Nathan :** Oh mais c'est qu'il n'a pas démentis le petit  
 **Lucas :** Tu cherche en faite  
 **Nathan :** Peut-être bien  
 **Lucas :** Tu va t'arrêter  
 **Nathan :** Alors avec la belle Peyton  
 **Lucas :** Je peut savoir depuis quand tu l'appelle comme ça  
 **Nathan :** Oh c'est qu'il va mordre le petit  
 **Lucas :** Ouais en faite tu cherche vraiment  
 **Nathan :** Hé tu sais depuis quand j'attends de pouvoir refaire un truc pareil  
 **Lucas :** Oui je sais, nos rôle on était inverser  
Nathan : Oui alors tu va me faire le plaisir de reprendre ton rôle de grand frère, c'est toi qui réconforte d'habitude pas moi, et j'aimerai pouvoir reprendre mon rôle de petit frère, c'est a dire faire des bêtise et toi tu me conseille et tu répare  
 **Lucas en souriant :** C'est pas facile pas vrai  
 **Nathan :** Non et je déteste ce rôle, enfin j'étaie content d'avoir pu être là pour toi mais j'aime vraiment pas voir les gens mal et devoir trouver quoi dire, ce n'es vraiment pas mon truc

Nathan a adorer être la pour son frère durant sa mauvaise période c'est vrai, mais souvent il ne savez pas quoi lui dire pour le réconforter, il a toujours détester aussi ce rôle car c'est Lucas qui trouve toujours les mot qui réconforte.

Nathan ne s'en rend pas compte mais le soutiens qu'il a donner a Lucas l'a énormément aider, il n'avais pas besoin de mot mais juste sa présence avec lui dans les moment les plus difficile a était une bouée de sauvetage.


	22. Chapitre 20

Mila fête déjà c'est 1 an aujourd'hui et les parents on prévus une super fête entourer de leur ami et leur famille, et ils ont vu grand pour fêter les 1 an de Mila. Lindsay ce trouve en ville pour le nouveau bouquin de Lucas, et sa met tout le monde mal alaise et surtout Lucas et Peyton, bien qu'elle leur es dit qu'ils ne le devrait pas c'est plus fort qu'eux.

 **Haley :** Salut Lindsay, comment tu va  
 **Lindsay :** Oh stp ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu es mal alaise avec ma venu  
 **Haley :** Pourquoi  
 **Lindsay :** Déjà que Lucas et Peyton son mal alaise quand je les vois  
 **Haley :** Ben c'est normal non  
 **Lindsay :** Peut-être mais j'ai l'impression que Peyton croie que je suis revenu pour Lucas, bon dans un sens c'est le cas, mais juste en tant qu'éditrice et rien de plus  
 **Haley :** Sa ne te fait vraiment rien de les voir tout les deux  
 **Lindsay en souriant :** Plus maintenant, puis j'aime beaucoup le couple qu'ils forme, mais je sais aussi qu'ils reste éloigner l'un de l'autre quand je suis dans les parages  
 **Haley :** Oui je sais  
 **Lindsay :** Pas de mariage en vu pour eux  
 **Haley :** Je ne croie pas non, pourquoi  
 **Lindsay :** Sa va bientôt faire un an qu'ils son de nouveau ensemble alors je croyais  
 **Haley :** Je croie que sa lui fait peur  
 **Lindsay :** A qui  
 **Haley :** Lucas  
 **Lindsay :** Pourquoi  
 **Haley :** Ben il t'avais demander ta main a toi  
 **Lindsay :** Tu sais même s'il elle n'était pas revenu je ne croie pas qu'ont se serai marié  
 **Haley :** Pourquoi  
 **Lindsay :** Il ma aimais je le sais, mais j'aurai tout donner pour qu'il m'aime de la façon dont il l'aime elle, j'aurai aimais qu'il me regarde de la même façon  
 **Haley :** Sa a toujours était fort entre eux  
 **Lindsay :** C'est pour ça que je te dit qu'il n'aurai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout, et même s'il l'avais fait, je ne l'aurai pas rendu heureux comme quand il est avec elle  
 **Haley :** Tu es quelqu'un de bien tu le sais au moins  
 **Lindsay :** J'ai juste fait ce qui me sembler juste, et comme je t'ai les dit j'aime beaucoup leur couple

Lindsay aurait très pu ne rien dire a Lucas est aujourd'hui ils serait marié et peut-être heureux, mais elle préfère cette fin la. Bien sur elle en a souffert mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer cette relation et voir Lucas malheureux et même Peyton. Lindsay est plongé dans ses pensé quand Brooke fait son entré, et Brooke ne sais pas quoi pensé du retour de Lindsay, et elle a peur pour sa meilleur ami.

 **Brooke :** Oh Lindsay salut  
 **Lindsay :** Salut Brooke, et non je suis pas venu récupérait Lucas, il est très bien avec Peyton et Mila  
 **Brooke :** Euh  
 **Lindsay :** Je le prend très bien, enfin mieux que ce que je mettais imaginer  
 **Brooke :** Désoler sa ne doit pas être facile pour toi  
 **Lindsay :** Comme je viens de le dire a Haley, je suis heureuse qu'il ce son retrouver  
 **Brooke :** C'est gentil a toi  
 **Lindsay :** Non c'est ce qui devait arriver  
 **Haley :** Quelqu'un dans ta vie  
 **Lindsay :** Peut-être bien  
 **Haley :** Comment il s'appelle  
 **Lindsay :** Max et c'est un flic  
 **Haley :** Félicitation, j'espère que tu sera heureuse avec ton Max  
 **Lindsay :** Pour l'instant tout va bien, on y va doucement  
 **Brooke :** Si tu y va aussi doucement que Lucas et Peyton ont es pas sorti de l'auberge  
 **Lindsay :** Oui, j'avais espérez les voir fiancé au moins  
 **Brooke :** Non, elle viens a peine d'emménager chez Lucas, sa leur a pris plus de 6 mois alors t'imagine une demande en mariage, sa va arriver quand je serai toute vieille  
 **Lindsay :** Brooke Davis vieille oh j'ai du mal a imaginer  
 **Brooke :** Oh toi tu sais comment me parlé  
 **Haley en riant :** Brooke  
 **Brooke :** Ben quoi  
 **Lindsay :** Alors une idée pour accélérer les chose  
 **Brooke :** Ben non aucune  
 **Haley :** En plus aujourd'hui ils font une fête pour les 1 ans de Mila  
 **Lindsay :** Oh j'adore déjà  
 **Haley :** Tu as une idée derrière la tête ou je me trompe  
 **Lindsay :** Peut-être bien  
 **Brooke :** Raconte  
 **Lindsay :** Ben je me disait que sa serai bien qu'il face sa aujourd'hui  
 **Brooke :** Ah enfin quelqu'un de mon avis  
 **Haley :** Brooke  
 **Brooke :** Ben quoi tu as bien vu qu'elle a eu la même idée que moi  
 **Haley :** Vous êtes pas possible toute les deux  
 **Lindsay :** Tu ne voudrai pas les voir marié toi  
 **Haley :** Si mais il feront sa a leur rythme  
 **Brooke :** Haley James Scott  
 **Haley :** Bon sa va je marche

Les filles ne savent pas du tout comment elles vont faire pour faire marcher leurs plan mais avec beaucoup de sous entendu toute la journée Lucas devrait enfin comprendre enfin elles l'espère toute les trois. Pendant ce temps Lucas et Peyton ce trouve chez eux pendant que Nathan et parti en promenade avec Mila et James. Lucas ce trouve dans sa chambre, ou plus précisément devant sa commode ou ce trouve la BAGUE et bien qu'il meurt d'envie de lui demander sa main il ne sais pas si Peyton et prête pour ça.

 **Peyton :** Lucas  
 **Lucas en ce retournant :** Peyton !  
 **Peyton :** Qu'est ce que tu fait  
 **Lucas en mettant ses main dans son dos :** Quoi moi rien, rien du tout  
 **Peyton en penchant la tête sur le coté :** Qu'est ce que tu cache  
 **Lucas :** Rien du tout  
 **Peyton en attrapant ses main :** Lucas... Qu'est ce que c'est  
 **Lucas :** Heu, rien c'est une veille boite  
 **Peyton en la prenant :** Lucas  
 **Lucas :** Ce n'est rien je t'assure  
 **Peyton en l'ouvrant :** Oh bon sang  
 **Lucas :** Peyton

Peyton a les yeux fixé sur la bague et elle n'en reviens pas qu'il l'ai toujours, elle s'assoie sur le lit tout en restant bloquer sur cette bague. Quand elle avait apprit que Lucas allait ce marié elle avais cru qu'il l'avais demander en mariage avec cette bague, mais quand elle avait vu la bague que Lindsay porter elle avait été soulager.

Lucas est complétement tétaniser sur place, jamais il aurai imaginer une situation pareille, quand il la voie s'assoir sur le lit avec le regard sur cet bague il es convaincu qu'elle n'est pas prête mais maintenant qu'elle a la bague entre les mains il ce dit qu'il n'a rien a perdre.

 **Lucas en ce mettant a genou :** Peyton  
 **Peyton en le regardant :** Lucas  
 **Lucas en prenant la bague :** Je ne voyais pas les chose comme ça  
 **Peyton en ce mordant la lèvre :** Lucas  
 **Lucas :** Je ne sais pas si tu es prête pour ça  
 **Peyton :** Lucas  
 **Lucas :** J'ai cette bague avec moi depuis la mort de Keith et Milan, et a chaque fois que j'ai voulu te poser la question il arriver quelque chose ou quelqu'un  
 **Peyton :** ...  
 **Lucas :** Je t'aime Peyton, bien plus que les mots ne peuvent le dire, je ne pourrai même pas te décrire ce que je ressent tellement c'est fort  
 **Peyton :** Je t'aime aussi  
 **Lucas :** Je ne sais pas si tu est prête pour sa, mais je ne tiendrai pas plus longtemps. Peyton veut tu m'épouser  
 **Peyton :** Oui  
 **Lucas en levant les yeux :** Oui  
 **Peyton en riant a travers ses larmes :** Oui je veut devenir ta femme  
 **Lucas en lui passant la bague au doigt :** Je t'aime  
 **Peyton en l'embrassant :** Je t'aime Lucas  
 **Lucas en essuyant ses larmes :** Plus de larme  
 **Peyton en admirant sa bague :** Plus de larme  
 **Lucas en souriant :** Elle te plaie  
 **Peyton :** Keith avait beaucoup de goût  
 **Lucas en lui serrant la main :** Oui, et il sera toujours avec nous tout comme Milan  
 **Peyton :** Tu la dit  
 **Lucas :** Quoi  
 **Peyton :** Sa fessait un moment que tu ne parler plus de Milan  
 **Lucas en posant sa main sur son cœur :** Il est ici pour toujours tu le sais non  
 **Peyton :** Oui, mais moi j'ai besoin de parlé de lui, que tu me parle de lui  
 **Lucas :** On le fera je te promet  
 **Peyton :** Je vais devenir Mme Scott  
 **Lucas :** Oui enfin  
 **Peyton en l'embrassant :** Je t'aime  
 **Lucas :** Je t'aime aussi, ma puce  
 **Peyton en souriant :** Tu sais depuis comment bien de temps je n'ai pas entendu ça  
 **Lucas :** Oui je sais

Peyton passe ses bras autour du cou de Lucas en ce demandant si elle n'es pas entrain de rêver et au vu du regard de Lucas elle sais qu'il a comprit sa question silencieuse car il viens l'embrasser comme pour lui prouver qu'elle ne rêve pas du tout, et ce de la plus belle des manière qu'il va lui prouver qu'elle ne rêve pas et surtout a qu'elle point il peut l'aimais.


	23. Chapitre 21

Les invité vienne d'arriver chez Lucas et Peyton, et tout ce passe très bien. La petite a reçu beaucoup de cadeau et peut-être un peut trop de la part de Brooke, on dirait qu'elle a dévaliser la boutique.

Alors que tout le monde discute avec quelqu'un, et que James s'amuse avec Mila, Lindsay fait son entré dans la maison et bizarrement tout le monde s'arrête de parlé et elle aime pas quand il font sa quand elle arrive.

 **Lindsay :** Je vous jure que je suis pas la pour Lucas mais pour apporter un cadeau a Mila  
 **Mila :** Deau  
 **Lindsay en ce baisant :** Tiens voilà ma belle pour toi  
 **Mila :** Quoi  
 **Lindsay :** Ouvre  
 **Mila en l'ouvrant :** Nous  
 **Lindsay :** Oui  
 **Leyton :** Lindsay  
 **Mila :** Qui là  
 **Lucas en ce baisant :** C'est ton frère, Milan tu te souviens maman et moi ont t'en a parler  
 **Mila :** Lan  
 **Lucas :** Oui  
 **Mila :** Pas venir lui  
 **Lucas :** Non chéris, il es avec les ange  
 **Mila :** Papy  
 **Lucas :** Oui avec papy  
 **Mila :** Cord  
 **Lucas en souriant :** D'accord  
 **Mila en essuyant une larme de Lucas :** Pas pleurer hein  
 **Lucas :** Non chéris, tout va bien  
 **Mila en tendant les bras :** Câlin  
 **Lucas en riant :** Oui papa a besoin d'un câlin  
 **Mila en allant dans ses bras :** T'aime papa  
 **Lucas en la serrant :** Je t'aime aussi chéris  
 **Peyton en lui caressant les cheveux :** Et si tu aller jouer avec Mimi  
 **Mila :** Peut  
 **Lucas :** Oui va  
 **Peyton en posant sa main sur son épaule :** Sa va  
 **Lucas en posant sa main sur la sienne :** Oui  
 **Peyton :** C'est magnifique Lindsay, merci  
 **Lindsay :** Sa me fait plaisir, enfin je voulait pas ré-ouvrir vos blessure  
 **Lucas :** Non merci d'avoir fait sa  
 **Peyton :** C'est vraiment super d'avoir mis Milan dans ce cadre  
 **Lindsay :** Oh je vous en prit y'a pas de quoi  
 **Max :** Hum  
 **Lindsay :** Oh pardon, je suis désoler  
 **Max :** Non sa va  
 **Lindsay :** Je vous présente Max, mon petit ami  
 **Leyton :** Enchanter  
 **Max :** Moi de même j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous  
 **Brooke :** Salut, moi c'est Brooke  
 **Max :** Enchanter  
 **Brooke :** Pareillement, et voici mon homme Julian  
 **Julian en souriant :** Salut, et désoler pour Brooke elle est toujours comme ça  
 **Max :** C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre  
 **Nathan :** Enchanter je suis Nathan et voici ma femme Haley  
 **Max :** Enchanter  
 **Nathan en montrant James du doigt :** Et la bas c'est mon fils James  
 **Max :** Très mignon  
 **Haley :** Normal il est comme sa mère  
 **Peyton :** Depuis quand tu te jette des fleurs  
 **Haley :** Depuis que mon marie m'en offre plus  
 **Breyton :** Ouh  
 **Nathan :** C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui  
 **Haley :** Il serai peut-être temps que tu m'en achète alors  
 **Nathan en souriant :** D'accord j'irai t'acheter des fleurs  
 **Haley :** Qu'est ce qui faut pas faire pour avoir un bouquet de fleur  
 **Brooke en le frappant :** Paye lui son bouquet de fleur  
 **Nathan :** Non mais depuis quand tu me frappe toi  
 **Brooke en souriant :** Depuis toujours  
 **Mila en tendant les bras :** Papa  
 **Lucas en la prenant :** Hé qu'est ce qui a  
 **Mila :** Bobo  
 **Lucas en s'asseyant :** Tu t'es fait mal  
 **Mila :** Vioui  
 **Lucas :** Ou ça montre moi  
 **Mila en montrant sa main :** La  
 **Lucas :** Comment tu t'es fait sa  
 **Mila :** Tombé  
 **Lucas :** Tu es tomber  
 **Mila :** Oui  
 **Peyton :** Tiens  
 **Lucas :** Merci  
 **Mila :** Pique  
 **Lucas :** Non sa va pas piquer  
 **Mila :** Cord  
 **Lucas :** Voilà  
 **Mila :** Ci papa  
 **Lucas :** De rien chéris  
 **James :** Tu viens  
 **Mila :** Vioui  
 **Lucas en l'embrassant :** Fait attention d'accord  
 **Mila :** Cord

Tout la petite bande a été fixé sur Lucas tout le long, et tous son super fier de Lucas et de sa manière de s'occuper de sa fille, et Peyton encore plus elle a toujours su qu'il serai un papa super génial.

 **Lindsay :** J'ai toujours su que tu était fait pour être père  
 **Lucas :** Pardon  
 **Lindsay :** Tu m'avais dit que tu n'était pas fait pour être papa et c'est tout le contraire  
 **Lucas :** Ce n'es pas ça c'est juste que après Milan je ne m'en sentait pas capable  
 **Peyton :** Il a été génial avec Milan du début jusque la fin, il est fait pour être papa  
 **Brooke :** Et toi pour être maman  
 **Peyton :** Merci  
 **Nathan en souriant tristement :** Tu aurai du les voir a la naissance de Milan  
 **Haley :** Complétement gaga de ce petit homme  
 **Peyton en essuyant une larme :** ...  
 **Nathan :** Il été si petit et si magnifique  
 **Peyton en quittant la pièce :** Excuser moi  
 **Braley :** Peyton  
 **Lucas :** J'y vais  
 **Nathan :** Je suis désoler  
 **Lucas :** C'est juste que vous ne parliez jamais de lui avant  
 **Nathan :** Oh  
 **Lucas :** Je reviens

Lucas part rejoindre Peyton qui sais réfugier dans leurs chambre, elle n'a pas l'habitude d'entendre les autres parlé de leurs fils et elle sais que sa a souvent était un sujet tabou dans le passé mais les entendre parler de son tout petit garçon lui fait un bien fou et elle n'a pas pu contenir ses larmes.

 **Lucas en posant ses mains sur ses épaules :** Hé  
 **Peyton en essuyant ses larmes :** Je vais bien  
 **Lucas en posant sa tête sur la sienne :** Je sais que tu n'a pas l'habitude de les entendre parler de Milan  
 **Peyton :** Il ne le fessait jamais avant  
 **Lucas :** C'était parce qu'ont était pas prêt avant, mais maintenant ils savent qu'ont a besoin de parler de lui et c'est pour sa qu'ils le font  
 **Peyton en ce retournant :** Je sais qu'ont aimais pas en parler avant et que c'est pour sa aussi que personne n'en parler, mais de les entendre parler de Milan de cette façon me fait un bien fou  
 **Lucas en essuyant ses larmes :** A moi aussi sa me fait du bien de parler de notre fils  
 **Peyton :** Je sais  
 **Lucas :** Il est la, partout  
 **Peyton :** Oui  
 **Lucas en posant sa main sur sa joue :** Qu'importe ce qu'ont peut vivre ou traverser il sera toujours avec nous et jamais nous pourront oublier notre fils. Jamais nous pourront oublier son petit visage d'ange, ses petite main, ses petit pied et encore moins son magnifique petit sourire  
 **Peyton en souriant :** Il était magnifique  
 **Lucas :** Oui magnifique  
 **Peyton en allant dans ses bras :** Merci, ont devrait rejoindre les autre  
 **Lucas :** Oui Mila va chercher après nous

C'est main dans la main que nos deux amoureux repartent pour la fête, et a peine arriver Peyton reçoit un énorme câlin de ses amis et sa aussi sa lui fait un bien fou. Quand Mila les vois entrain de faire un câlin, elle court vers ses parents pour en avoir un elle aussi suivi de prêt par James.


	24. Chapitre 22

La fête continue chez Lucas et Peyton ou tout ce passe très bien pour tout le monde, la petite Mila est dans les bras de son père, cette super fête la épuiser et la petite somnole. De voir Lucas si proche et protecteur avec la petite Mila fait toujours sourire leurs amies, car il est vraiment fait pour être papa.

 **Lucas :** Tu es fatiguer hein  
 **Mila :** Dodo  
 **Lucas :** Je vais te mettre dans ton lit  
 **Mila :** Non mama  
 **Lucas :** Tu veut faire dodo sur maman  
 **Mila :** Vioui  
 **Lucas :** Ma puce  
 **Peyton :** Je reviens les filles  
 **Braley et Lindsay :** Prend ton temps  
 **Peyton en s'abaissant :** Oh tu es fatiguer toi  
 **Milan en lui tendant les bras :** Mama  
 **Peyton en la prenant :** Ben alors chéris  
 **Lucas :** Dodo maman  
 **Peyton :** D'accord, je vais dans la chambre tu t'occupe des invité  
 **Lucas :** Bien sur  
 **Peyton :** Tu fait un bisou a papa  
 **Mila en l'embrassant :** T'aime papa  
 **Lucas :** Je t'aime aussi chéris

Peyton part avec sa fille dans sa chambre, elle s'assoie sur la chaise a bascule et ce met a la bercer, et de faire ça la rapproche de sa fille et c'est une sensation qu'elle aime par dessus tout. Pendant qu'elle endors sa fille, Lucas reconduit les invité a leur voiture, enfin pas tout les invité puisque leur amis proche son rester, et James lui s'est endormi dans le canapé.

 **Lucas :** Nathan  
 **Nathan :** Oui un soucis  
 **Lucas en souriant :** Non, mais tu devrait peut-être mettre Jamie dans la chambre  
 **Nathan :** Oh mignon comme son père  
 **Brooke :** Surtout quand il dort  
 **Nathan :** Non mais oh c'est ma fête aujourd'hui  
 **Brooke :** Pauvre chou  
 **Nathan en prenant James dans ses bras :** Toutes les même ses femmes  
 **Haley :** Hé j'ai entendu ça  
 **Nathan :** Je t'aime aussi chéris  
 **Haley :** Ouais, ouais essaye bien de te rattraper  
 **Brooke :** Scott on peut savoir quand tu va te bouger le cul  
 **Lucas en ce retournant :** Pardon  
 **Lindsay :** Elle a raison, tu attend quoi au juste  
 **Lucas :** Euh si je pouvais savoir de quoi vous parler sa m'aiderai  
 **Braley et Lindsay :** La demander en mariage  
 **Lucas :** Quoi  
 **Lindsay :** Sa va faire un an que vous êtes de nouveau ensemble et sa fait aussi longtemps qu'on attend cette nouvelle  
 **Lucas :** Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi  
 **Lindsay :** Oh aller  
 **Brooke :** Tu attend quoi pour te bouger  
 **Haley :** Je suis de leur avis tu es encore plus long qu'avant  
 **Lucas :** Qui vous dit qu'on a envie de ce marier  
 **Haley :** Oh stp vous en parler depuis des lustres  
 **Brooke :** Alors bouge ton cul et plus vite que sa  
 **Lindsay :** C'est vrai sa tu attend quoi, qu'on le face a ta place

Lucas ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire en sachant qu'il avais déjà fait sa demande a Peyton mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avais encore dit au autre, il voulait que cette journée soit réserver a leur fille et rien qu'a leurs fille. Quand Peyton reviens au salon et qu'elle vois les filles autour de Lucas et que ce dernier a un sourire sur les lèvres tout en la regardant elle sais déjà.

 **Lucas en souriant :** Sa y est elle dort  
 **Peyton :** Comme un petit ange  
 **Lucas :** Comme sa mère  
 **Haley en chuchotant :** Aller fait le  
 **Peyton :** Faire quoi  
 **Haley :** Euh rien du tout  
 **Lucas en tendant sa main :** Approche  
 **Peyton en attrapant sa main :** Sa va pas  
 **Lucas en la tenant par les hanche :** Si très bien et toi  
 **Peyton en posant ses main sur son torse :** Très bien aussi  
 **Brooke :** Oh mon dieu  
 **Haley et Lindsay :** Quoi !  
 **Brooke :** Sa main regarder sa main  
 **Lindsay :** Oh bon sang il la fait  
 **Haley :** Mais pourquoi tu n'a rien dit  
 **Lucas :** Ben vous m'avais pas laisser le temps d'en placer une  
 **Brooke :** Montre  
 **Peyton en tendant sa main :** Voilà  
 **Braley et Lindsay :** Waouh magnifique  
 **Braley :** Est-ce que c'est celle de Keith  
 **Peyton en ce collant a Lucas :** Oui  
 **Brooke :** Félicitation a vous deux  
 **Leyton :** Merci  
 **Haley :** Pourquoi vous n'avais rien dit avant  
 **Peyton :** C'était le moment de Mila pas le notre  
 **Lucas :** Et on voulait pas volait la vedette a notre fille  
 **Lindsay :** Vous êtes vraiment des parents formidable  
 **Leyton :** Merci  
 **Peyton :** Est-ce que je peut te parler en priver  
 **Lindsay :** Bien sur

Lindsay suis Peyton jusque dans le jardin, elle ne sais pas de quoi Peyton veut lui parler mais elle n'es pas rassurer surtout que Peyton n'es pas du genre a dire ce qu'elle pense loin des autre bien au contraire. Les filles quand a elle, elle ce tourne vers Lucas pour savoir de quoi Peyton aller parler avec Lindsay mais même lui en a aucune idée et ce n'es pas la pour le rassurer.


	25. Chapitre 23

Pendant que dans la maison ils essaye de savoir de quoi Peyton veut parler a Lindsay, les filles son toujours dans le jardin et Peyton est très mal alaise face a Lindsay comme depuis le depuis de leur rencontre, elle a l'impression d'avoir tout détruit dans leur couple.

 **Lindsay :** Peyton  
 **Peyton :** Je suis désoler  
 **Lindsay :** Désoler ben pourquoi  
 **Peyton :** Déjà pour ta rupture avec Lucas  
 **Lindsay :** Oh Peyton je vais t'arrêter tout de suite car même si tu n'était rentrer a Tree Hill sa ce serai terminer avec Lucas, j'ai toujours su que Peyton Sawyer était la seul femme dont il serai vraiment amoureux. Je ne dit pas qu'il ne m'aimait pas je sais très bien que si, mais il avait et il a toujours une manière bien particulière de te regarder et j'aurai donner n'importe quoi pour qu'il pose une seul fois un regard pareil sur moi. Ne t'excuse pas d'être amoureuse de Lucas, ne t'excuse de rien votre histoire et une histoire merveilleuse  
 **Peyton :** Merci, j'aurai quelque chose a te demander  
 **Lindsay :** Je t'écoute  
 **Peyton en lui donnant une clé USB :** Sur cette clé il y a notre histoire a moi et Lucas, je veut dire notre vrai histoire  
 **Lindsay :** Celle que Karen a fait retranscrire  
 **Peyton :** Même dans celui ci il manque des passage important  
 **Lindsay :** D'accord  
 **Peyton :** Nous l'avons écrit ensemble, enfin je raconter mon point de vu et Lucas écrivait. Il y a tout nos sentiment nos émotions sur cette clé et j'aimerai que tu le lise pour que tu puisse comprendre pourquoi nous somme ainsi tout les deux, car notre histoire ne datte pas du lycée elle date de beaucoup plus loin. Chaque épreuve qu'on a du traverser et écrite, la perte de notre petite ange, a ma perte de notre couple. Si je veut que tu le lise mais pour savoir si il es publiable  
 **Lindsay :** Je suis sur que oui  
 **Peyton :** Lie le d'abord mais n'en parle pas a Lucas je veut être sur avant de lui en parler, puis je ne veut pas le décevoir  
 **Lindsay :** Compte sur moi  
 **Peyton :** Merci, pour tout  
 **Lindsay :** Oh ce n'es rien, puis je fessait pas le poids face a Peyton Sawyer, a sa Peyton Sawyer  
 **Peyton :** Tu es sur que tu ne m'en veut pas  
 **Lindsay :** Non et je ne t'en ai jamais voulu Peyton  
 **Peyton :** ...  
 **Lindsay :** Tu as tout fait pour rester loin de lui, tu allait même tout sacrifier pour le savoir heureux, et certes j'ai eu mal quand j'ai appris qu'il m'avais tromper et surtout avec toi mais je sais que sa devait arriver, que le destin vous a réuni pour une bonne cause et cette cause s'appelle Mila, et quelque part je me dit que Milan n'y est pas pour rien  
 **Peyton :** Milan  
 **Lindsay :** Vous êtes super liée Lucas et toi et j'aime me dire que ce petit ange a tout fait pour revoir ses parents ensemble. Ce n'es pas pour rien que Lucas ce fessait toujours du soucis pour toi, plus que pour ses autre amis, tu aurai du l'entendre parler de toi la première fois que je l'ai rencontrer on aurait dit qu'il me parler de la plus belle chose qu'il n'avais jamais vu, et a cette instant précis je savais que personne ne pourrai remplacer Peyton Sawyer ni dans sa vie et encore moins dans son cœur  
 **Peyton :** Tu croie que Milan...  
 **Lindsay en souriant :** J'aime me dire qu'il n'y ai pas pour rien dans vos retrouvailles  
 **Peyton :** Merci

Les filles rentre dans la maison après cette discutions est Peyton est contente d'avoir discuter avec elle, quand elle arrive dans le salon tout le monde est assis devant un bon verre de vin a part Brooke bien sur, les filles vienne s'assoir avec eux et Lucas lance un regard a Peyton pour être sur que tout va bien.

 **Peyton :** Tout va bien  
 **Lucas :** Sur  
 **Peyton en souriant :** Oui t'inquiète pas  
 **Nathan :** Regarder qui je ramène  
 **Leyton :** Mila  
 **Mila en tendant les bras :** Papa  
 **Lucas en la prenant :** Tu es déjà réveiller  
 **Mila :** Vioui  
 **Lucas en l'installant sur ses genou :** Tu n'a pas dormis beaucoup  
 **Mila :** Dou  
 **Peyton :** Nathan tu as oublier son doudou  
 **Nathan :** Je ne savais pas c'était le quel  
 **Leyton :** Le bleue  
 **Haley :** Tiens  
 **Lucas :** Merci, tiens voilà chérie  
 **Mila :** Ci  
 **Lucas en l'embrassant sur la tête :** De rien chéris  
 **Mila en attrapant la main de Peyton :** Mama  
 **Peyton :** Je suis la ma puce  
 **Mila en ce calant dans les bras de Lucas :** Cord  
 **Brooke en souriant :** J'adore ce tableau de famille  
 **Peyton :** Bientôt on verra le tiens de tableau de famille  
 **Brooke :** Oui c'est vrai  
 **Peyton :** Tu sera parfaite  
 **Brooke :** Tu croie  
 **Peyton :** Je ne croie pas j'en suis sur  
 **Brooke :** Merci  
 **Peyton :** Je t'en prit  
 **Brooke a Mila :** Tu viens avec moi  
 **Mila :** Papa  
 **Brooke :** Tu ne veut pas venir avec moi  
 **Mila :** Papa  
 **Brooke :** Oh c'est pas juste  
 **Lucas :** Tu veut pas aller faire un câlin a marraine  
 **Mila :** Non, papa  
 **Lucas en souriant :** D'accord  
 **Peyton :** Ne le prend pas pour toi Brooke mais a chaque réveil elle veut son père même moi elle ne me fait pas de câlin  
 **Lucas :** Elle est avec Peyton quand elle veut dormir et avec moi a son réveil  
 **Nathan :** Pas une Scott pour rien  
 **Lucas :** Hé mollo la avec ma fille  
 **Nathan :** Oh toute met excuse Mr Scott  
 **Lucas :** Et il ce fiche de moi  
 **Nathan :** Moi non qu'elle idée pas, mon style  
 **Lucas :** Ah non tu ne recommence pas  
 **Nathan :** Hé qu'est ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois  
 **Haley :** Et tu as dit quoi  
 **Nathan :** Que je reprenez mon rôle de petit frère et lui de grand frère  
 **Brooke :** Oh non tu va nous refaire plein de bêtise  
 **Haley :** Oui c'est vrai sa, quand tu te comporter comme le petit frère tu n'arrêtez pas d'en faire  
 **Nathan :** Mais je suis le petit frère, et j'aime pas devoir rassurer les gens c'est son truc a lui pas a moi  
 **Lucas en souriant :** Tu t'es super bien débrouiller dans ce rôle  
 **Nathan :** Ouais ouais  
 **Peyton :** Je trouve aussi, et tu as su écouté et c'est une chose que je n'aurai pas cru voir un jour  
 **Nathan :** Ah sa ce vois que vous êtes de nouveau ensemble parce que le sens de l'humour et pourri  
 **Leyton :** Hé  
 **Nathan en riant :** Ben quoi  
 **Lucas :** Non mais trêve de plaisanterie je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait et que tu fait encore, tu es un super frangin  
 **Nathan :** Oh si tu croie me faire verser une larme tu te goure  
 **Brooke :** Nathan  
 **Lucas :** Il fait sa pour ce maitriser  
 **Nathan :** Alors la pas du tout  
 **Lucas :** Tu veut que je parle de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi car la croie moi c'est sur tu va pleurer  
 **Nathan :** Pouf pas du tout  
 **Lucas :** Tu a été là après notre rupture avec Peyton, tu m'a soutenu tu ma écouté tu ma conseiller. Tu as été la même quand je t'envoyer promener, tu as été là quand j'ai commencer a fréquenter Lindsay et bien que tu été contre tu n'a pas critiquer tu as continuer a me soutenir et tu la fait encore plus quand Peyton est revenu, tu été la a chaque fois que j'allai voir Milan, tu ma écouté parler de lui...  
 **Nathan :** D'accord, d'accord sa va  
 **Lindsay :** Comment sa il été contre  
 **Nathan :** Oh je n'avais rien contre toi rassure toi mais pour moi sa a toujours été L P  & M  
 **Lindsay :** L P  & M  
 **Braley :** Lucas Peyton et Milan  
 **Nathan :** Enfin maintenant c'es  & M

Lucas et Peyton ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de sourire face a ça, car il l'ai a toujours appeler comme ça et ils aiment le fait qu'ils les rappelle ainsi avec un " M " en plus, ils sont ravie que tout leurs amis n'oublie pas leur petit garçon et encore plus qu'ils parle de lui.


	26. Chapter 24

Lucas et Peyton se trouve chez eux et plus particulièrement encore dans leur lit, aujourd'hui ils ont décidé de faire la grasse matinée et leur fille a l'air d'accord avec eux et ils ne vont pas s'en plaindre bien au contraire. Alors que Lucas dort toujours Peyton et appuyer sur son coude et elle admire son homme dormir paisiblement.

Jamais elle aurait cru pouvoir être de nouveau heureuse mais depuis qu'elle est Lucas sont de nouveau ensemble elle est de nouveau heureuse, oh il y a des moments où la tristesse la prend surtout en pensant à son fils mais dans ce cas la Lucas la réconforte ou alors elle regarde juste leur fille.

Peyton : Bonjour toi  
Lucas : Hum bonjour  
Peyton : Bien dormis  
Lucas : Très bien et toi  
Peyton : Moi aussi  
Lucas en la regardant : Ça fait longtemps que tu me regarde comme sa  
Peyton : Je ne sais pas 10 ou 15 minutes  
Lucas : Vraiment  
Peyton : Oui, et tu es super beau quand tu dors  
Lucas en souriant : Pourquoi je suis moche réveiller  
Peyton : Bien sûr que non mais tu es si serein quand tu dors  
Lucas : Sa c'est parce que je sais que tu es prêt de moi  
Peyton en l'embrassant : Je t'aime tu sais ça  
Lucas : Hum vraiment  
Peyton en se mettant sur lui : Hum très très fort  
Lucas en souriant : Je t'aime très fort aussi  
Peyton en regardant sa bague : ...  
Lucas en lui attrapant la main : Elle te plait  
Peyton : Plus que ça encore  
Lucas : Elle est parfaite à ton doigt  
Peyton : Je...  
Lucas : Dit moi  
Peyton : Je croyais que tu l'aurais demandé en mariage avec cette bague  
Lucas : Non je ne pouvais pas  
Peyton : Pourquoi  
Lucas : Parce qu'elle était pour toi et personne d'autre  
Peyton en souriant : C'est vrai  
Lucas en lui caressant la joue : Oui, dès que ma mère me la donner elle était pour toi, elle a toujours été pour toi  
Peyton en calant sa tête dans son cou : Je n'aurai pas voulu que tu lui donne  
Lucas en lui caressant le dos : Personne d'autre que toi pouvais l'avoir  
Peyton en reniflant : Je t'aime  
Lucas : Ne me dit pas que tu pleure  
Peyton : Je ne pleure pas  
Lucas en souriant : Tu peux me regarder quand tu dis sa  
Peyton : Non  
Lucas : Et ce ne sont pas tes larme que je sens dans mon cou  
Peyton : Non  
Lucas : D'accord, dit moi au moins que ce ne sont pas de larme de tristesse  
Peyton : Non c'est tout le contraire  
Lucas : Je croyais que tu ne pleurer pas  
Peyton : Mais arrête de te moquer de moi  
Lucas en la renversant : Hé je ne me moque pas  
Peyton en fessant la moue : Ouais  
Lucas : Tu as toujours était la meilleur chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie, et la preuve tu m'as donné deux enfants que j'aime plus que tout  
Peyton : Toi aussi tu as toujours était la meilleur chose qui me soit arrivé  
Mila : Papa !  
Lucas : Oh je croie que Mlle Scott est réveillé  
Peyton : J'y vais  
Lucas : Je vous attend

Peyton donne un tendre baiser à Lucas avant de se dirigé dans la chambre de sa fille qu'elle trouve assise dans son lit avec son doudou entre les mains. Peyton se dirige vers elle et la prend dans ses bras et comme chaque matin la petite réclame après son père, Peyton se dirige donc avec elle jusque leur chambre et Mila vois à peine son père qu'elle tend les bras.

Mila : Papa  
Lucas en la prenant : Chéris  
Peyton en s'allongeant avec eux : Pourquoi à moi elle ne me fait jamais de câlin au matin  
Lucas en souriant : Toi c'est le soir et moi le matin  
Mila en lui donnant son doudou : Câlin  
Peyton en le prenant : Tu ne veux pas faire un câlin maman  
Mila en boudant : Papa  
Lucas : Et si on fessait un câlin tous les trois, hein  
Mila : Papa et mama  
Lucas : Oui, ont fait un câlin à maman  
Mila : Cord  
Lucas en ouvrant ses bras : Viens maman  
Peyton : Voilà qui est mieux  
Mila : T'aime mama  
Peyton en l'embrassant : Maman t'aime aussi ma puce  
Mila : Puce  
Peyton en la chatouillant : Oui  
Mila en riant : Mama  
Lucas : Et si on fessait des chatouilles à mama  
Mila : Vioui  
Lucas : On dit oui  
Mila : Oui  
Peyton : Tu ne vas pas faire ça  
Lucas en la chatouillant : Je vais me genêt  
Peyton en riant : Lucas non stp pas de chatouille  
Mila en riant : Mama rigole  
Peyton : Stp bébé j'en peux plus  
Mila : Papa bébé mama  
Leyton en s'arrêtant : Quoi  
Mila : Papa bébé mama  
Lucas : Maman appel papa bébé  
Mila : Oui  
Peyton : C'est parce que maman aime très fort papa  
Mila : Papa aime mama aussi  
Lucas : Très très très fort  
Mila : Papa mama aime Lala  
Leyton : Encore plus fort  
Mila : Lala aime mama et papa

Lucas et Peyton ont un énorme sourire sur les lèvres car il adore entendre leur fille parler, elle ne dit pas des phrase complète mais le principal c'est qu'ils la comprennent. Ils passent encore un moment au lit avant de ce levé pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner en famille, et passer ce moment tous les trois leurs fait beaucoup de bien.


	27. Chapter 25

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Milan et pour la première fois Peyton ne se sent pas triste, pas que son fils ne lui manque pas bien au contraire mais elle se dit que de la haut il veille sur eux 3. Brooke a mis au monde une petite fille qu'elle a appelé Angie et comme le disait ses amis c'est une excellente maman tout comme Julian et un excellent papa. Tout le monde est réuni chez Lucas et Peyton comme un accord ils se sont tous donner rdv chez eux, mais pour le moment Lucas n'es pas la et Peyton commence à s'inquiéter.

Mila en tendant les bras : Mama  
Peyton en la prenant : Hé ma puce  
Mila : Ou papa  
Peyton : Il va arriver, si tu aller jouer avec Mimi  
Mila : Veut papa  
Peyton : Je sais ma puce  
Lucas : Désoler du retard  
Mila en descendant des bras de sa mère : Papa  
Lucas : Hé chéris  
Mila en allant dans ses bras : Ou  
Lucas : Voir ton frère, mais je suis la maintenant  
Mila : Manquer  
Lucas : Tu m'a manquer aussi chéris  
Peyton en s'avançant : Sa va  
Lucas en l'embrassant sur la tempe : Tout va bien  
Peyton : Tu es sur  
Lucas : Oui t'inquiète pas cette année est moins douloureuse que les autres année car vous êtes la toute les deux  
Peyton : C'est pareil pour moi aussi cette année  
Lucas en l'embrassant : On va bien  
Peyton : Très bien  
Mila : Beurk  
Lucas : Hé  
Mila en souriant : T'aime  
Lucas : Tu as de la chance moi aussi  
Mila : Je sais  
Lucas en la posant parterre : Aller va jouer  
Mila : Reste  
Lucas : Oui  
Peyton en se mettant dans ses bras : Elle grandis vraiment trop vite  
Lucas en l'embrassant sur la tête : Tu la dit oui  
Peyton en souriant : Tu te rend compte que dans peu de temps elle parlera de garçon  
Lucas : Oh pitié tout mais pas ça  
Peyton en riant : Oui je sais  
Brooke : Sa rigole bien ici  
Peyton : Oui  
Brooke : On a le droit de demander pourquoi  
Peyton : Mon pauvre Lucas ne veut pas voir sa fille grandir, alors imagine quand je lui ai dit que d'ici peu Mila parlera de garçons bien qu'elle le fait déjà  
Lucas : Pardon ! Quoi !  
Peyton : Oups  
Lucas : Peyton !  
Peyton : Mila parle de ce garçon de la crèche ce petit Dylan  
Lucas : Non mais oh elle va avoir que 2 ans, et c'est qui ce Dylan  
Peyton en ce mordant la lèvre : Bébé  
Lucas : Je ne sais pas qui est ce Dylan  
Peyton : Mais si sa maman c'est la grande brune, son père travaille dans l'ancien garage de Keith  
Lucas : Non mais tu me fais marcher ma fille  
Peyton : Oui ta fille  
Lucas : Ma fille !  
Nathan : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta fille  
Lucas : Ma fille n'a que 2 ans et elle parle déjà de garçon  
Haley : Oh je vois que Mila a parler de Dylan  
Lucas : Tu es au courant  
Haley : Oh oui c'est l'homme de sa vie et quand elle sera grande elle va ce marié avec lui  
Lucas : Quoi !  
Peyton : Haley !  
Haley : Oups j'ai gaffé je croie

Lucas regarde Haley comme si elle avait dit la chose la plus atroce qu'il n'a jamais entendu, et en quelque sorte c'est le cas pour lui, parce que savoir que sa fille va fréquenter des garçons dans le futur ne l'enchante pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout.

Nathan en posant sa main sur son épaule : Oh aller ne t'inquiète pas tu as encore quelque année  
Lucas : C'est ma petite fille, et même quand elle sera en âge sa sera encore ma petite fille  
Brooke en ce retenant de rire : Espérons qu'elle ne fera pas comme c'est parents alors  
Lucas en secouant la tête : Oh pitié tu parles de ma toute petite fille  
Brooke : Tu sais qu'un jour elle te présentera celui qui fera battre son cœur, elle te le présentera comme Peyton t'a présenté a Larry  
Peyton : Papa a bien réagis et quelque chose me dit que ça ne sera pas son cas  
Lucas : Vous avais finis de vous foutre de moi  
Peyton en posant ses main sur son torse : Hé on rigole, tu es un super papa  
Lucas : Mouais mais sa ma petite fille  
Peyton en souriant : Sa sera toujours ta petite fille comme je suis toujours celle de mon père  
Lucas : Je comprends mieux les regard qu'il pouvait me lancer, sa a dû le rendre dingue  
Peyton : Oui, et sa te rendra dingue toi aussi  
Lucas : Ouais ben ce ne me rassure pas  
Peyton a son oreille : Dit toi que pendant ce temps-là je serais tout à toi  
Lucas : Hum intéressant  
Peyton : Oui et ont fera un petit frère a Mila comme ça tu pourras lui dire de faire la misère a ses futur copain  
Lucas : J'aime ton idée, mais je ne savais pas  
Peyton : Savais pas quoi  
Lucas : Que tu en voulait d'autre, Mila a été conçue sans vraiment qu'on le veuille, et j'en suis ravie rassure toi  
Peyton : Je sais que tu en ai ravie, et je sais que après Milan je disais que plus jamais ça n'arriver et encore plus après notre rupture mais tu sais également qu'avant la perte de Milan que je voulais plein de petit Scott a la maison  
Lucas en souriant : Plein hein  
Peyton : Oui enfin pas autant pour faire une équipe de basket  
Lucas : Une équipe de pompon girl alors  
Peyton : Hé  
Lucas : Quand je me souviens de cette petite jupe, hum  
Brooke : Hé pervers ont t'entend tu sais la  
Lucas : Tu devrais montrer cette tenus a Julian  
Julian : Est-ce que tu parles de celle du championnat  
Lucas : Oui  
Julian : Hum je l'adore moi  
Lucas : Tu la déjà vu  
Julian : Oui tu sais Peyton m'a fait voir tous ses album photo alors automatiquement  
Lucas : Tous ses album  
Julian : Oh oui, tous comme si c'était son trésor  
Peyton : Sa l'était à cette époque  
Nathan : Pourquoi ça ne l'ai plus  
Peyton en ce collant a Lucas : Non j'en ai un de plus précieux  
Lucas en l'embrassant sur la tempe : Et toi tu es le miens

Le groupe d'amis continue de discuter tout en se remémorant des souvenir de leurs adolescence et Julian est ravie d'en apprendre encore plus sur cette époque, pas qu'il n'en savais pas beaucoup, mais il y a des souvenir que les filles évité de parler.

Haley : Hé vous savais qu'il va y avoir une réunion des ancien de notre promotion  
Lucas et Peyton : Oh vraiment  
Brooke : Oui sa pourrait être drôle d'y aller  
Peyton angoisser : Heu...  
Lucas en lui attrapant la main : Tout ira bien cette fois ci  
Peyton en fessant un signe de tête : Je sais oui mais retourner dans ce lycée me donne des sueur froide  
Lucas : Je ne te laisserai pas une seul seconde  
Peyton en le regardant dans les yeux : Promis  
Lucas en lui caressant la joue : Je te le promet  
Peyton en souriant : D'accord  
Nathan : Sa te fait toujours peur hein  
Peyton : Oui  
Julian : Tu n'y ai jamais retourner  
Peyton : Non jamais, quand je vais rechercher Lucas des fois je l'attend sur le parking, entré dans ce lycée me fou une trouille pas possible, je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis notre diplôme et je m'était promis de ne plus jamais y entrer

Entré de nouveau dans le lycée lui fait peur, elle beau savoir que tout ira bien cette fois, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'angoissé, ce lycée lui a pris beaucoup trop de chose et surtout deux personne à qui elle tenait.


End file.
